Frente al mar
by KFragantCherry
Summary: Kate y Rick son dos adolescentes que se conocen desde siempre. Son inseparables, el mejor amigo el uno del otro. Pero, hay sentimientos de por medio que harán que su relación sea algo más complicada que la de dos amigos cualquiera...
1. Chapter 1

Es de noche.

Una joven está tumbada en la playa. Sus cabellos, largos y rizados, se reparten por la arena, formando una especie de halo divino. Sus ojos, verdes como un pinar, otean el horizonte en busca de un barco que la distraiga con su lento movimiento. De pronto, dos plateadas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos .Tímidas, éstas caen lentamente alrededor de su rostro, dejando tras de sí un rastro de húmeda tristeza. Sus pies, solo calzados con unas chanclas, son mojados suavemente por las olas que llegan hasta la orilla.

Cierra los ojos, y deja que nuevas lágrimas empapen su mirada. De repente, unos brazos rodean su cuerpo por la espalda y ella echa la cabeza para atrás lentamente, hasta recostarla sobre el hombro de Rick, que ha acudido a su llamada tan rápido como ella esperaba de él.

Rick era su mejor amigo desde que eran unos niños de preescolar. Habían pasado todo juntos, pasando por los primeros granos hasta el primer beso. Ella sabía que ante cualquier dificultad, él siempre iba a estar allí…

Y allí estaba.

Abrazándola, dejándola llorar en su hombro, susurrándola palabras de alivio, cuando horas antes le había insultado de la peor manera, le había jurado no volver a hablarle…pero había ido. A pesar de que le había tratado de aquella manera…

-Kate, nunca vuelvas a hacer esto. No trates de volver a irte de mi vida.

-Nunca más Rick...nunca más. Te necesito en mi vida.

Aquella frase, que en oídos de cualquiera hubiese sido una declaración de amor eterno, para ellos es algo habitual. Desde niños, su amistad siempre ha estado fuera de los cánones establecidos. Ambos saben que aquel lazo de amistad que les une es único, y no se plantean nada más, a modo de pacto silencioso. Cuando eran niños era más sencillo, pero ahora, ella con 16 años y él con casi 18, los sentimientos entre ellos son cada día más innegables. Y el pacto silencioso cada vez tiene menos de silencioso, y más de doloroso.

Rick y Kate son como dos piezas de un puzle que jamás nadie hubiese sospechado que encajarían.

Ella, una chica alta y delgada, con una elegancia innata que hace que sea la envidia del instituto. Su pelo, siempre bien arreglado, su maquillaje siempre correcto, su ropa siempre pulcra y sus modales siempre exquisitos. Pero debajo que aquella elegancia, solo hay inseguridad. Para no destacar más de lo imprescindible, escucha las canciones de moda, para reservar muy celosamente su pasión por el punk y el rock. A todo aquel que se le pregunte, le dirá que es una gran amante de la literatura, cuando en realidad su sueño es entrar en una academia de policía tras graduarse. Es irónica y le encanta decir cosas inapropiadas delante de Rick para provocarle o incluso escandalizarle.

Por otra parte, Rick es todo lo contrario: Su pelo siempre alborotado, chupa de cuero negra en perfecta sintonía con su moto, ruidosa. Su sonrisa, siempre con ese toque de ironía y chulería que hacía que todas las chicas se mueran por sus huesos. De complexión ancha desde siempre, compensa su ligero sobrepeso con entrenamientos deportivos de todo tipo: Defensa personal, atletismo, natación… Pero debajo de aquel macarra de barrio, se encuentra un gran amante de la literatura, que finge ser un gran amante de la música rock, cuando la realidad es que se emociona con las canciones de Adele.

Y es que Kate complementa con sus pasiones la fachada que Rick debe tener ante el mundo, mientras que Rick enriquece la imagen de Kate de puertas a fuera con sus verdaderas aficiones.

Ambos viven en dos casas contiguas, tras las cuales se encuentra una pequeña cala solo accesible desde el jardín de sus respectivas casas. Por supuesto que había otras playas en la pequeña ciudad donde viven, pero aquella arena blanca franqueada por las altas rocas del acantilado, hace de aquel lugar algo mágico. Y para ellos, siempre ha sido un refugio.

Aquella tarde, habían discutido más intensamente que nunca. La realidad es que hacía tiempo que se peleaban a menudo, pero a pesar de que era algo que odiaban con todo su corazón, también era algo que necesitaban. Era la única manera que tenían para decirse las cosas que calmadamente nunca dirían. Ella es demasiado orgullosa para decirle lo que siente. Y él tiene demasiado miedo a perderla. Siempre se han necesitado.

Como de costumbre, la razón en la bronca de ese día la tenían ambos, o ninguno. Ella había pillado a la novia de Rick, Meredith, besándose con un niño bien en la puerta de su casa. Kate le pegó un puñetazo en un ojo. Horas más tarde, Rick se presentó en casa de Kate tan furioso que casi se podía ver salir vapor de entre los mechones rebeldes de su flequillo. Y cuando ella le explicó lo ocurrido, él tuvo la desafortunada idea de responder "Ya sé que Mer me engaña con el tipo ese desde hace un tiempo, pero aunque ella no me importe, y yo no la importe a ella, no tengo a nadie mejor. Pero ¿A ti qué coño te importa? " .Tras la pregunta retórica , hubo un momento tenso de silencio, lo suficientemente largo para que Rick viese la furia de Kate estallar en sus ojos. Ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El final de la pelea había sido ella echándole de su casa, gritándole que no quería volver a saber nada de él jamás.

Pero cuando Kate recibió la llamada del hospital, diciendo que su hermana menor Jenn había vuelto a tener una recaída en la anorexia, y que la iban a tener que volver a poner la alimentación por sonda, la necesidad del olor a cuero viejo de la chupa de Rick fue mayor que su orgullo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? - Susurra Rick al oído de ella, después de unos minutos de silencio tras las dos frases que habían cruzado cuando él llegó.

-No…Mi padre está allí, y solo iba a estorbar. Y tampoco puedo. – Dice ella a un volumen apenas audible tras el ruido de las olas. Un puchero sale de su pecho, vestigio del llanto del que había sido presa unos minutos antes.

-Ya…ya… - Susurra Rick contra el cabello rizado de ella.

Después de tantos años estando en la vida del otro, ambos han adquirido trucos o secretos para ayudar al otro en momentos críticos, hasta el punto de saber lo que necesita el otro en cada momento. Cogiéndola como si de un bebé se tratase, Rick se sienta en perpendicular a ella y acomoda la cabeza de ella en su brazo, y comienza a mecerse lentamente.

Kate se acomoda silenciosamente entre los pliegues de la chaqueta de él, y tarda pocos minutos en quedarse dormida por culpa del cansancio por la discusión y posteriormente la tensión, el sonido del mal y el olor de Rick. Cuando el cuerpo de Kate es un peso muerto sobre el regazo de Rick, él sonríe con dulzura, la coge en brazos, y comienza a andar hacia su propia casa. No es la primera vez que Kate se queda redonda tras un día difícil. "Suerte que no he cerrado la puerta con llave" piensa él, mientras entra en casa y la deja sobre su colchón y la tapa con la manta que ella le regaló años antes, de color negro con dibujos en rojo y azul. Sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido con la puerta, sale corriendo a casa de Kate y coge su bolso, cierra la puerta con llave y vuelve a casa. Al entrar, cuelga el bolso en el perchero y va a la cocina a preparar dos infusiones de manzana y cereza, la favorita de ambos. Cuando el agua está a punto de hervir, las llaves suenan en la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-Hola, madre.

-Hola hijo, ¿Qué haces?

-Preparar unas infusiones para Kate y para mí. Ha tenido un mal día, y se ha quedado dormida. Está en la habitación.

-¿Otra vez Jenn? – pregunta Martha mira por la ventana en dirección al jardín de la casa de los Beckett.

-Si… y bueno, también que hemos discutido. Pero la verdad es que ella tenía razón, como de costumbre.

-A ver…- Martha deja el bolso sobre la encimera de la cocina y retira la cacerola con agua burbujeante del fuego- Cuéntame.

- Kate se ha enterado de que Meredith me engaña con el pijo ese y ella muy amablemente le ha dejado el ojo como una berenjena – Dice Rick aguantando la risa.

-Ay, Dios…- Martha ahoga una carcajada para no despertar a Kate mordiendo el trapo de cocina que tenía junto a la mano- Quizá deberías haber dejado a Meredith antes de que te diese igual.

-Lo peor es que en lugar de ir a casa de Kate y aplaudirla, la he montado el pollo por pegar a Meredith. La verdad es que estaba cabreado por haberse metido en un problema así por alguien que a mí me da igual. Ya lo sabes, solo estoy con ella para no pensar en….

–Sí, sí - Martha hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano, como diciendo que ni se molestase en acabar la frase.

-Mamá, gracias. Eres la única madre del mundo a la que su hijo puede usar de confidente.

-Tienes suerte de que esté más loca que tú.

-Quiero añadir algo- Kate asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con el pelo revuelto – Eres la única madre del mundo que cuida de la vecina como si fuese también su hija.

-Hola, Fuerza de la Naturaleza – Saluda alegremente Rick mientras alborota aún más los rizos de Kate – Le estaba contando a mamá tu momento de canguro boxeador contra la cara de Mer.

-Ya... ¿Ya no estás enfadado? – Dice ella con precaución mientras le mira, con los ojos llenos de rimmel corrido por las lágrimas y la siesta improvisada

-Anda, deja tu actuación para otro momento, llevas el suficiente tiempo detrás de la puerta para haber oído que tienes razón. Reconozco el tintineo de tu collar y tus pisadas mejor que un indio americano el paso de los bisontes. La única diferencia es que tú no necesitas una manada para arrasar un campamento.

-Puto- Responde ella sacándole la lengua.

-¿Esas tenemos, monstruito? – Kate sonríe nerviosa, ya preparada para salir corriendo. Pero Rick es más rápido y la coge como un saco de patatas y la carga al hombro.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Suéltame, Alex! – Kata patalea mientras él la lleva al sofá para hacerla inmovilizarla.

-¡Vuelve a llamarme Alex y desatarás la Ira del Dragón! – Exclama Rick con voz de falsa furia mientras la tira sobre el sofá.

-¡ AAAALEEEEEXAAAAANDEEEEEEER !-Grita ella a escasos centímetros de la cara de él. Pero cuando ella la va a empezar a hacer cosquillas, cosa que ella odia, Kate le hace una pinza en la nariz con los dedos, haciéndole gritar.

-¡AAAUUU! ¡Manzanasmanzanasmanzanaaaaassss! – La palabra "Manzanas" era el modo de rendirse de Rick.

-Sois adorables – Dice Martha con las infusiones ya servidas en la mano , dejándolas sobre la mesa de enfrente del sofá- Kate, el tuyo es éste, con dos cucharadas de azúcar.

-Gracias , mamá- Responde Kate, sentándose en el sofá, en el que estaba tumbada con las piernas sobre el respaldo tras la lucha.

Desde que la madre de Kate murió hacía 6 años, cuando ella tenía 10 años y Jenn 8 años, Martha había cuidado de ellas y de su padre como si fuesen una gran familia. Ya hacía tiempo que Kate llamaba a Martha "mamá". Jenn no tenía el mismo trato cercano con ella, puesto que nunca fue capaz de superar la muerte de Johanna, su verdadera madre. Sus problemas con la anorexia habían comenzado meses después de su muerte, y aún ahora, ella seguía atormentada por el pasado.

-¿Qué hacemos, Becks? –Dice Rick mientras acaricia suavemente su espalda con un dedo, dibujando un espiral.

-Antes de nada, ir a por mi bolso, que está en casa.

-Vamos a hacer magia – Responde él, silbando la melodía de los sinsajos de "Los juegos del hambre". Segundos más tarde, detrás de su cabeza, el móvil de Kate reproduce la misma melodía.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kate se echa a reir.

-Adoro esa aplicación. Y te adoro a ti, que me has librado de levantarme del sofá. Pero seguro que te has olvidado del pijama – Era una regla no escrita que si estaban en la casa del otro después de las 10 se quedaban a dormir. Y eran las 11

-Tienes uno aquí.

-¿Y el cepillo de dientes?

-Te he comprado uno rosa.

-¿Y el maquillaje?

-En el bolso tienes tu kit de emergencia.

-Pero no tengo ropa para mañana….

-Tienes ropa interior limpia en mi cajón, y mi cajón de camisetas está invadido por tu colección de camisas floreadas.

-Oye, que mi cajón de camisetas ahora mismo es más heavy que una lluvia de hachas – Dice Kate levantándose del sofá de un salto – Voy a ponerme el pijama y a desmaquillarme.

-¡ Nooooo por favooooor no te desmaquilleeeees! –Grita Rick desde el sofá - ¡ Que me vas a matar del susto!

-Imbécil – Dice Kate, asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de baño frotándose un ojo con un algodón empapado en un líquido azul.

Al rato, cuando Kate sale de la habitación de Rick ya vestida con el pijama y con la cara lavada, cenan todos en silencio. Cuando terminan, Kate mete su plato en el lavavajillas y sin mediar palabra con nadie, se mete en el cuarto de Rick.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Dice Rick al entrar en la habitación, sentándose junto a Kate en la cama– O mejor dicho, ¿Qué he hecho?

-No has hecho nada, solo has dicho la verdad.

-Ay, Dios…

-Rick, ¿Tan fea soy?

-¿Me estás diciendo en serio que ésto es por lo que te he dicho antes del maquillaje? – Dice Rick, cogiendo de las manos a Kate- ¡Era broma!

- No, es cierto. Soy fea. Y mucho. –Susurra Kate, tumbándose en la cama y mirando al techo. Rick se tumba boca abajo a su lado.

-No es cierto, Kate. Eres preciosa. Joder, eres preciosísima. ¿Pero cómo puedes pensar eso? – Dice Rick con un tono de voz entre desesperación y ofensa, mirándola a los ojos.

- Si, hombre, ¿Entonces cómo explicas que teniendo 16 años no le guste a ningún chico? Todos los chicos a los que creía que les gustaba han acabado alejándose de mí.

-Pero esos tíos eran unos gilipollas. Eras demasiado buena para ellos- Dice Rick, dejando de mirar a Kate y sentándose en la cama.

-Meredith es también una gilipollas. Y estás saliendo con ella.

-Estaba.- Dice Rick , hablando mientras mira con excesiva atención las puntas de sus calcetines – Cuando me has echado de tu casa y me he calmado me he dado cuenta de que tenías razón. Y he ido a su casa a romper con ella. Y bueno, también a romperle la nariz al pijo de los cojones ese.

-Lo siento, Richard…Sé que la querías mucho.

-Creí que la quería. Pero no, yo nunca la he querido. Ya hace meses que sé que me engaña y aun así no la dejé…porque tengo miedo a quedarme solo.

-Tú nunca vas a estar solo. Me tienes a mí. Bueno, y a la próxima chica que se te ponga por delante. Sabes perfectamente que puedes tener a la chica que te de la gana. Las tienes a todas locas.

-No te creas…

-Anda, vámonos a dormir. Si es que no te espanto con ésta cara de búho loco que tengo.

-Katherine Beckett. Ya. Si te digo que eres la más guapa de….

-…me estarías mintiendo como un bellaco, así que mejor cállate. No me gustan las mentiras.

-Vale, Kate. – Dice Rick, acurrucándose en la cama, con voz cansada.- Buenas noches princesa.

-Más bien orco.

-Callate, Kate, o te echo de casa. Basta ya de tonterías. No me tires de la lengua- La voz ronca de Rick retumba contra la pared. Kate, impactada, se queda en silencio y cierra los ojos para intentarse dormir.

"Kate, si me tirases de la lengua, sabrías que solo hay una mujer a la que querría para mí, y es la que está durmiendo a mi lado. La misma que duerme a mi lado casi cada noche, la misma que confió que un día se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí, y que mi corazón late por ella" , piensa Rick, mientras acaricia el pelo de Kate lentamente, cuando la respiración de ella se acompasa y él sabe que está dormida. Y ese es el último recuerdo antes de que él caiga profundamente dormido.

Kate abre un ojo a las 3:30 de la madrugada con la boca completamente seca. Se levanta de la cama sigilosamente, y agradece mentalmente el sueño profundo de Rick, pues lamentaría mucho que se despertase por su culpa. Sale de puntillas de la habitación y, solo iluminada por la luz de luna que entra por la ventana, se sirve un vaso de agua y se lo bebe lentamente, sentada en la encimera. Igual de sigilosamente vuelve a la habitación y se vuelve a subir a la cama.

Se queda unos instantes mirando a Rick mientras duerme. Desde que era pequeño, Rick nunca había podido dormir con pijama, así que duerme con un pantalón corto de baloncesto y sin camiseta. Aun así, unas perlas de sudor asoman por su frente, y un par de mechones de pelo se le han pegado sobre la frente. Con cuidado, Kate retira con los dedos los mechones de su frente, pero sin querer le hace cosquillas en la nariz con uno de sus largos rizos, lo que provoca que Rick encoja la nariz y haga un par de muecas en sueños. Kate se ríe en silencio, mirándole con ternura. Se recoge el pelo con una mano mientras se acerca a unos centímetros del cuello de él, y con los ojos cerrados, respira su olor. Para ella es casi como "Su droga": es adictivo y le acelera el corazón. Después, se tumba a su lado, colocando su cara mirando hacia la de Rick, y le observa en silencio. Empieza a susurrar, sabiendo que él no escucha:

-Puede que no sea tan fea. Pero desde luego nunca sería ni minimamente atractiva para ti, Richard Castle. Estás completamente fuera de mi alcance. Si supieses que solo quiero tener novio para no pensar en ti, estos momentos se terminarían para siempre. Y eso no puede ocurrir. Te necesito. Lo necesito. Eres mi kriptonita.

En el sueño de Rick, como cada noche que Kate se le declaraba mientras él dormía, aparecía Kate declarándole su amor. Lo que él no sabía era que lo que él veía en su sueño estaba ocurriendo más allá del telón de Morfeo.

Kate cerró los ojos y tardó solo unos instantes en quedarse dormida.

El olor a café recién hecho despierta a Kate unas horas más tarde. A lo lejos, oye el agua cayendo en la ducha, y la voz amortiguada de Rick cantando a pleno pulmón en la ducha." Believe" de Cher. Al reconocer la canción, Kate no puede evitar sufrir una carcajada incontrolable.

"Qué bien…."-piensa- "Material de calidad para chantajearle hoy para que me lleve en moto a clase".

La verdad es que Rick canta muy bien. Claro que Cher no es precisamente su registro vocal.

Rick entra unos segundos más tarde en la habitación con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza, el pecho descubierto y cubierto de cintura para abajo con una toalla ridículamente pequeña. Kate levanta una ceja al verle entrar.

-Eh….pensaba que estabas durmiendo todavía.

-Buenos días, Carmen Miranda – Dice Kate, arqueando aún más la ceja.

-Buenos días, princesa Anna – Dice Rick, llamándola como la princesa de la película de Frozen. Cuando la vieron, un par de días antes, Rick dijo que una de las princesas era igual que ella, especialmente recién levantada.- Emm…. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta?

-Oh, no, me acabo de despertar ahora mismo – Dice ella con tono inocente.- ¿Eso que huelo es café? ¿A quién tengo que seducir para que me traiga el café a la cama?

-A mí. ¿Me vas a seducir con esos pelos de gatita furiosa, o con esas legañas del tamaño de tortelinnis?

-¿Y si te pongo carita de pena?

-Bueeeeno vaaaaaaale – Dice Rick, saliendo al salón sin vestir - ¿Lo de siempre?

-Tiiiiii – responde Kate con voz de niña pequeña, poniéndose de pie de un salto para irse a dar a una breve ducha que acaba convirtiéndose en una intensa, con lavado de pelo y mascarilla incluida. Se seca rápidamente y se pone una blusa lisa de color verde pastel y los vaqueros del día anterior .

-Señorita – Dice Rick entrando en la habitación con una taza de porcelana con tapa, parecida a la de los vasos de papel de las franquicias- café con leche desnatada y sirope de vainilla. Mientras ella se duchaba, le ha dado tiempo a vestirse. Una camiseta negra sin mangas, lo que destaca sus enormes brazos, y un vaquero ligeramente caído.

-¡Qué ricooooo! – Exclama ella mientras empieza a darle sorbitos.

-¿Sabes que vas a llegar tarde a clase, verdad?

-No, voy a llegar bien. Me vas a llevar en la moto.

-No, Beckett. Ya lo sabes, me da miedo que te pase algo.

-Do you belieeeve in life…after love….? – empieza a cantar Kate riéndose.

-Te odio un tantíto así- dice Rick gruñendo mientras separa los brazos- Pero ponte mi casco.

-Me quieres y lo sabes – Dice ella recogiéndose el pelo en una trenza para que no le moleste aunque esté mojado

-Te quiero más de lo que crees – responde él, mirándola a los ojos desde el otro lado de la habitación.

En ese instante, Kate siente como si Rick le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento en ese mismo instante, como si pudiese leer el deseo que tiene de dar las dos zancadas que la separan de su cuerpo. Como si pudiese saber todas las noches que le ha susurrado la verdad mientras dormía. Y no puede evitar bajar la mirada y salir al salón disimulando.

-Venga, venga, que tenemos prisa y aún tengo que pasar a por mis libros de clase a casa. Vamos a prepararnos para salir.

-S…sí.- Balbucea él desde la habitación, aún con el corazón en el cuello y la respiración entrecortada por la emoción. – Anda, sécate el pelo y yo voy a por tu mochila.

-Ok, gracias.

En cuanto Rick sale por la puerta, Kate vuela hacia el cuarto de baño para secarse la trenza ligeramente con el secador mientras que con la otra mano se pone antiojeras y se pinta la raya de los ojos. En cuando Rick vuelve, se cuelgan cada uno su respectiva mochila, Kate coge su bolso y salen por la puerta.

Kate adora que Rick la lleve en moto a cualquier sitio. El instituto no está especialmente lejos, pero siempre que Kate tiene ocasión le hace chantajes inocentes para conseguirlo, puesto que a él le da miedo. Para él, el viaje en moto es un peligro innecesario que no le gusta correr. Para ella, es la única ocasión que tiene, estando él consciente, de abrazarle y respirar su aroma durante los minutos que dure el viaje. Además, todas sus amigas se mueren de envidia. Para todo el resto, somos un dúo peculiar: Inseparables, pero completamente opuestos.

Cuando llegan a su destino, Kate se baja de un salto y le mira con alegría. Bajo el casco viejo, se ve la mandíbula apretada de Rick, que la mira con cierto resentimiento.

-¡Adióooooos Rick! –Grita ella mientras le lanza el casco al vuelo y corre a la puerta.

-¡Ehh! –Grita él- Al menos dame un beso, petarda insoportable

Ella corre otra vez hacia la moto y se encarama para darle un lento beso en la mejilla. Una sonrisa inocente se dibuja en la cara de él, y se sonroja ligeramente.

-Anda, tira para clase…ahora entro yo cuando aparque la moto.- Dice él mirando hacia otro lado.

A la salida de clase, Kate y su mejor amiga, Lanie, salen de clase y van andando hasta casa de Rick, como cada viernes, para comer allí. Desde que eran niños Kate, su hermana y Rick seguían esa costumbre debido a que el padre de Kate salía más tarde del trabajo de lo habitual, y así se aseguraba de que Kate, y especialmente Jenn , que tenía tantos problemas con la comida, estuviesen bien cuidadas. Años más tarde se unió Lanie, y actualmente es uno de los mejores momentos de la semana para todos.

Dos motos rugieron a su lado cuando iban bajando la cuesta que llevaba a la calle donde está la casa de Rick y de Kate.

-La moto negra es la de Rick, pero ¿De quién es la moto roja? – Pregunta Lanie a Kate.

-¿Te soy sincera? No tengo ni idea.

Minutos más tarde, Lanie y Kate llegan a la casa de Rick, y Kate se desvía un momento para dejar sus cosas de clase en casa. Tras ello, llaman a la puerta, donde Rick las recibe sin camiseta y con un delantal.

-Rick, te pasas el día sin camiseta, pareces Mario Casas- Dice Kate mientras entra en casa y le pega un pequeño azote jugando.

-Es que sé que te pone mi pelo en el pecho. Ya sabes, "El hombre como el oso…"

-Déjate de idioteces. ¿Qué hay de comer? –Responde Kate colgando el bolso y la chaqueta en el perchero, para así tener una oportunidad de que Rick no viese su notable sonrojo.

-Mi especialidad….

-Spaggettis con tomate de bote – Responden a coro Kate y Lanie riéndose.

-Eh, eh…. Hoy también lleva salchichas – Dice Rick riéndose, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-¿Y quién es ese? – Pregunta Lanie, señalando disimuladamente al extraño invitado, que está sentado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano.

-¡Eh, Javi! –Llama Rick a su amigo- Ven a que te presente…

-Ya me presento yo solito, bro. Hola, soy Javier Espósito, un colega de Rick de clase. Vine a vivir aquí hace un par de meses, pero solo conozco a Castle. Soy tan idiota que me he dejado las llaves de casa, y bueno, Rick me ha dicho que iba a comer con unas amigas en casa y….espero que no os importe.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ¿Verdad, Lanie? –Dice Kate dándole un codazo a su amiga, que se ha quedado fijamente mirando al chico.- Bueno, que no nos han presentado…Yo soy Kate Beckett.

-Yo soy París Lan. Digooooo Lan Parisie. Digo….- empieza a balbucear Lanie.

-Ella es Lanie Parish.-Responde Kate, volviendo a pegar un codazo a su amiga, ésta vez en las costillas- Y normalmente sabe hablar.

-Encantado, Lanie – Dice Javi, dándole dos besos.

-Ehh….iguana bisonte….. digooooo igualmente. – Responde Lanie. A pesar de su piel morena, sus mejillas se ven sonrojadas.

Kate coge a Rick por el brazo y se lo lleva a la cocina.

-Por favor, dime que falta mucho para que esté la comida – Dice Kate, riéndose mientras mira a su amiga en la distancia.

-Pero si se nota que está pasándolo fatal.

-Conozco a Lanie. Acaba de tener un flechazo con tu amigo.

-Pues está soltero. Y busca novia. Y le ha dado dos besos a ella y a ti no. Pa mi caquí hay tomate, niña – Dice Rick hablando como una maruja.

-Si te parece, les dejamos en la playa después de comer y…si no te importa….

-Sí, te llevo al hospital para ver a Jenny. ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

-Mi padre me ha mandado un par de mensajes. –Dice ella sonriendo porque él la haya leído el pensamiento- Al final no le han puesto la nutrición por sonda porque no se está resistiendo a comer, pero que o gana al menos 10 kilos o se nos va.

Unas lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de Kate, y Rick se apresura a abrazarla. Rick siempre ha tenido la mágica facultad de calmar a Kate incluso en los peores momentos. Cuando se murió su madre y Jenny cayó enferma, Kate lloraba cada noche en su cama. Desde su habitación, Rick podía verla. Un día no aguantó más y saltó por la ventana y picó en la ventana de ella. Kate le miró con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar y le abrió la ventana con extrañeza. Él simplemente entró y se tumbó con ella en la cama, y la abrazó hasta que se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente, el padre de Kate les encontró dormidos y abrazados, llamó a Martha y tras despertarles, y esperar ambos una bronca, lo único que recibieron fue un desayuno en familia y la advertencia de que la próxima vez, avisasen.

-Kate, ésta vez sí se va a poner bien. Ya lo verás.

-Yo ya he perdido toda esperanza…- susurra Kate apretándose más contra el pecho de Rick- tengo asumido que voy a perder a otro miembro de mi familia.

-NO – Exclama Rick, mirándola a los ojos- Ahora mismo ella necesita que seas positiva por ella. Necesita que le digas que lo va a superar. Tienes que ser fuerte por ella.

-Tienes razón. Perdón.

-Perdóname tú a mí por haberme puesto tan brusco.

-Has hecho bien en ponerte así. Ya sabes que cuando la tormenta estalla sobre mi cabeza, ya no hay quien me saque de ahí. Eres mi ángel de la guardia.

-Y tu psicólogo.

-También mi psicólogo – Responde Kate, haciendo ese giro de ojos que solo ella sabía hacer tan bien.

Tras acabar de cocerse la pasta y haber rebañado hasta la cacerola, Lanie y Javi se levantan a recoger la mesa, con el claro fin de tener un tiempo para ellos. Kate y Rick aprovechan ese tiempo para lavarse los dientes y prepararse para ir al hospital.

-Lanie y Javi, Kate y yo nos vamos al hospital a ver a Jenny. Lanie, sabes dónde están las llaves. Cuando os vayáis, cerrad. Si queréis ir a la playa, podéis ir. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Rick pone en marcha la moto y Kate se sienta detrás de él. Hasta el hospital se tarda unos 15 minutos, tiempo que Kate emplea para relajarse con el suave aroma del cuero y el olor propio de Rick, que actúa como tranquilizante para ella. Cuando llegan a la puerta y Rick aparca, a Kate se le ha hecho demasiado corto el viaje. Suben hasta la planta donde está su hermana y entran en la habitación que le ha sido asignada esa vez.

Jenny está sentada, jugando a las cartas con otro muchacho. Su pelo, rubio y rizado, le cae por la espalda, sujeto en una coleta. Sus ojeras y sus dedos finos como agujas le dan el aspecto de una muñeca rota.

-Hola, Jenn – Saluda Kate desde la puerta.

-¡Kate! No te esperaba – Sonríe ella, casi con culpabilidad. – Él es mi compañero de habitación. Se llama Kevin.

-Encantada, Kevin. Soy la hermana de Jenn, y bueno, éste es…-Dice Kate, en el preciso instante en el que Rick entra, pues se había quedado atrás.

-¡Rick! –Exclama Jenn, levantándose de la cama, abrazándole y besuqueándole la cara.

-Vaya, vaya, hermanita… ¡Y a mí ni un triste abrazo! - Dice Kate, fingiéndose ofendida.

-Tienes razón… -Dice Jenn - ¡Ven aquí!

Jenn empuja a su hermana a la cama de la habitación, besuqueándola con aún más entusiasmo. En ese momento, una voz grave, bien conocida por ambas, suena a sus espaldas.

-Tened cuidado, par de cabras locas – Dice Jim , dando una palmada amistosa en el hombro de Rick.

-Hola, papá – Saluda Kate , levantándose de la cama y dándole un beso y un abrazo.

-Jenn, vuelve a la partida de cartas, anda. Tu amigo está esperando – Dice Rick. Sabe tan bien como Kate o Jim que no debe moverse más de lo necesario, y ya lo ha hecho.

-No te preocupes- Dice Kevin. – Puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta. Al fin y al cabo, nos quedan varios días ingresados.

La voz trémula de Kevin hace que un sentimiento compasivo nazca en el corazón de Kate. Está tan delgado como Jenn, pero en él se nota aún más por su aspecto enfermizo.

De pronto Kate se pregunta qué le pasará a aquel niño, que debe tener la edad de Jenn. Como si Kevin le hubiese leído la mente, comienza a hablar.

-Estoy aquí porque tenía apendicitis, pero la cosa se complicó y tengo el intestino fastidiado. ¡Uy, perdón! Quería decir dañado.

La inocencia de aquel chico era tan genuina, que Kate no tardó en unir cabos. Jenn siempre había sido muy reservada con los desconocidos, y en 24 horas hospitalizada, había hecho un nuevo amigo. Solo una persona tan transparente como aquel chaval podía haberse colado en el corazón de su hermanita. Y se notaba que a Jenn le gustaba tanto como Kevin le gustaba ella.

Durante toda la visita, Rick estuvo tan atento como siempre, manteniendo una conversación distendida con todos, sonriendo y abrazando a Kate para hacerla sentir menos vulnerable ante la visible enfermedad de su hermana. Tras un rato charlando y una despedida efusiva, Rick y Kate bajaron a por la moto para volver a casa.

-Hoy el amor está en el aire –Dice Kate mientras bajan por el ascensor hacia el parking.

-¿P…por? – Dice él, nervioso.

-Mi hermana y ese chico, Kevin. Jenn es demasiado reservada para abrirse así como así a un chaval que acaba de conocer. Y él se deshace en atenciones con ella, e incluso la cuida. ¿Te has dado cuenta cómo le ha insistido a Jenn para que se terminase las galletas de la merienda? Ha conseguido lo que mi padre y yo no hemos conseguido en casa durante años.

-Y luego están Javi y Lanie.-Continúa él – Hace un rato Javi me ha mandado un mensaje para decir que han cerrado la puerta y que se iban al cine.

-La primavera la sangre altera, parece- dice ella, poniéndose el casco – Y nosotros ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Mmm…verás…quería pedirte ayuda en algo- Responde él, cogiéndola de las manos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Kate se quita el casco para oírle mejor y se sienta en una maceta enorme que hay junto a la moto. Kate siente como sus orejas se tornan rojas mientras por su mente pasan mil ideas locas

-Como ya sabes, me gradúo en el instituto en unos meses y… bueno, me preguntaba si te importaría… ¿Ayudarme a elegir la ropa? – Dice él casi dudando – Mi madre me dio dinero para que me comprase, y cito textualmente "Todo lo que Kate piense que vas a necesitar"

-Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar, bobo. Si fuese por ti irías con botas militares y una camiseta de Iron Maiden. Parece mentira que solo te pongas camisetas de grupos que detestas. Venga, que si te portas bien te doy una pista sobre tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Ya lo has comprado? Pero si hoy es 1 de marzo, aún falta un mes.

-Es que es tu 18 cumpleaños, así que quería que fuese especial. Además, sé que es probable que sea el último que pasemos juntos.

-¿Pero y esa gilipollez, Kate? Sabes perfectamente que la universidad a la que voy está a una hora escasa de aquí. Voy a ir y venir de casa todos los días.

-Eso dices. Pero la realidad es que en la universidad conocerás a gente nueva y te olvidarás de mí.

-Kate, por favor, ni siquiera te atrevas a decir eso. –Rick entrelaza sus dedos con los de Kate. No quiere soltarla. Nunca. La mira intensamente a los ojos, y por un momento, piensa en confesar su devoción por ella, pero la razón le hace bajar la cabeza – Nunca, jamás, me voy a olvidar de ti.

-Ya veremos – Responde Kate avergonzada por tanta intensidad. "Si Rick supiese lo que se me cruza en esos momentos por la mente, le perdería para siempre"

Ambos se ponen los cascos y surcan la ciudad rumbo al centro comercial. Al llegar allí, Rick aparca la moto y suben a la zona de tiendas de ropa. Tras andar unos pocos pasos, entran en una tienda de moda formal para hombres.

-Kate, ¿Estás segura de que un traje es lo adecuado?

-Que sí, pesado. Que vas a causar sensación en las nenas. Ya verás. ¿Has pensado a quien vas a invitar al baile de graduación?

-Iba a ir con Meredith, pero obviamente no me van a dejar entrar con una víbora venenosa a un recinto lleno de gente.- Rick levanta una ceja y las carcajadas de Kate escandalizan a los dependientes snob de la tienda.

-Bueno, dejando a las zorras, perras y demás…tienes que pensar en una alternativa. Vas a ser el rey del baile fijo. Varias chicas de mi clase me han pedido tu teléfono tantas veces que ya se me están acabando las excusas.

-No, si en realidad a Mer la iba a llevar por compromiso. Yo quiero ir con otra persona desde siempre.

-Pues pídeselo. Te va a decir que sí fijo. ¿Es Gina? ¿O es la chica esa tan guapa que va un curso por detrás de ti?

-No se lo voy a pedir, me va a decir que no. Ella nunca se fijaría en mí. Está fuera de mi alcance. – Rick mira hacia abajo mientras selecciona un par de camisas de distintos tonos de azul.

Kate se da la vuelta con la excusa de buscar un traje de su talla, justo a tiempo de evitar que Rick vea sus lágrimas. No quiere hablar sobre el por qué, porque si él le pregunta, ¿Qué le iba a decir? "No mira, Rick, lloro porque me acabas de quitar la poca esperanza de tener nada contigo. Quieres a otra chica. Sé lo que sientes por esa chica, porque yo siento lo mismo por ti"

Cuando por fin sus ojos se secan, Kate ya tiene 3 trajes diferentes, varias corbatas y un par de zapatos de traje.

-Vas a ir hecho un dandi – Dice Kate cabizbaja, mientras le alarga todo y le empuja a los probadores, añadiendo un par de camisas blancas a las que había elegido Castle.

Al poco rato, sale Rick vestido con un traje de color negro completo, con una camisa azul y una corbata negra completa. Kate, que está fuera sentada en una butaca, se le queda mirando fijamente al salir del probador.

-¿Que? ¿Voy mal?

-Al contrario – Dice Kate, sin separar la vista de él – Estás increíble…Te sienta fenomenal el azul. A juego con tus ojos.

-¿Mejor que la chupa de cuero y las cadenas?

-Sabes que tengo debilidad por esa chaqueta pero…es que vestido elegante eres realmente imponente.

Tras probarse todos los trajes con distintas camisas y corbatas , finalmente Rick se lleva un par de camisas, otro par de corbatas, unos zapatos y un traje negro básico. Tras pagar, se van a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Kate tiene debilidad por la ropa, y entra en varias tiendas a cotillear, y acaba comprándose un par de camisas y unos botines de tacón negro. Para cuando quieren volver a casa, ha llegado la hora de la cena, así que suben a la planta de restauración.

-Muchas gracias, Katy –Dice Rick mientras la coge de la cintura y le planta un beso en la mejilla- Como nos hemos gastado menos de lo que mi madre había estimado, te invito a cenar al restaurante italiano.

-¿En serio?

-Que sí, idiota. Vamos.

Entran en el restaurante y se sientan en una pequeña mesa alejada de la puerta. Las luces tenues de las velas que iluminan el restaurante brillan en las pupilas de ambos. El silencio y la música ambiental suave invitan a permanecer en silencio, lo que dota a la escena de un toque íntimo y casi mí Kate está leyendo la carta, es incapaz de dejar de mirar a Rick. Las llamas de las velas combinadas con el azul cielo de su iris da la impresión de ser un hielo ardiendo , imagen completamente hipnótica e irresistible para Kate. Rick por otra parte tampoco puede evitar mirar disimuladamente a Kate. Su pelo brillante y rizado refleja parte de la luz de las velas, haciendo que brille con luz propia, y sus ojos parecen de un color oliva más intenso de lo habitual, dando la impresión de haber sido coloreados por un fino pincel de acuarela. A pesar de las miradas furtivas de uno y de otro, como si de una coreografía se tratase, sus pupilas no llegan a descubrir las del otro mirando con fascinación.

Kate pide unos torchietti con salsa pesto, y Rick se decanta por una pizza calzzone.

No paran de hablar en toda la cena, aunque lo hacen casi susurrando con tal de no romper el silencio del restaurante, que está casi vacío. A ese tono de voz, cualquier cosa que dice el otro suena como si tratase de seducir al otro, lo que hace que sus manos fuesen aproximándose centímetro a centímetro por la mesa hasta estar tan cerca que pueden sentir el calor de la mano del otro.

Cuando acaban de comer, Rick paga la cuenta y salen del local. Al atravesar la puerta, ambos se sienten aturdidos por el repentino ruido ambiental, las voces y la luz. Comienzan a caminar lentamente en silencio cogidos de la mano hasta acostumbrarse a los estímulos del mundo. Para cuando llegan al aparcamiento, ambos ya se han puesto la coraza de "amigos" y han escondido el corazón enamorado del otro, antes de que alguno de los dos descubra la verdad.

Kate guarda las bolsas en el espacio de debajo del asiento de la moto mientras Rick se pone el casco y se sube tembloroso. Por suerte para él, el centro comercial está muy cerca de sus casas, puesto que si ya le da miedo llevar a Kate de día en la moto, de noche se torna en un pánico terrible. Incluso a pesar del corto trayecto, cuando Rick se baja de la moto, su mandíbula está tan apretada que apenas puede hablar. Ambos entran en la casa de Kate para pasar allí la noche. Kate deja su bolso sobre la mesa de comedor, se descalza y se sienta en el sofá, acurrucándose en una esquina. Rick también se quita las botas y deja las bolsas sobre la mesa. Después se tumba detrás de ella, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, abrazándola por la espalda, y le susurra al oído:

-Kate, te quiero mucho – Dice Rick, conteniendo el aliento, esperando una respuesta negativa, como ser expulsado de la casa de ella, o algo peor, ser expulsado de su vida. Pero Kate , ya convencida de que él ama a una chica misteriosa, malinterpreta lo que Rick le dice y le responde como cuando otras veces él se lo dice como amigo:

-Yo también te quiero tontorrón.

Y Rick se queda con el corazón roto porque ella ni siquiera contemple que él pueda quererla como más que una amiga. Y acariciando su pelo dorado, una lágrima solitaria brota en uno de sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los números rojos del reloj del DVD del salón de Kate marcan las 2:47 cuando Kate abre los ojos adormecida. El brazo de Rick la abraza por la espalda, mientras el otro cuelga por encima del reposabrazos. Kate se levanta despacio, y se detiene un momento a mirarle con ternura.

-Rick – susurra Kate en cuclillas frente al sofá para hablar en el oído de Castle en la oscuridad de la noche- Eh, Rick, nos hemos quedado dormidos en el sofá. Vámonos a la cama.

Kate solo recibe un gruñido como respuesta. Vuelve a insistir, ésta vez un poco más fuerte.

-Richard, que vamos a acabar descoyuntados. Vámonos a la cama – Dice ésta vez, acercándose un poco más a él, no sin antes pararse a disfrutar del aroma que desprende su cuello.

-Kate…- Balbucea Rick, soñando.

Ella lo interpreta como una señal de que está despierto.

-Rick, venga, vámonos a la cama.

-Kate, mi amor, vuelve aquí conmigo- Dice balbuceando Rick, soñando con su mundo idílico con ella . Su brazo se lanza hacia Kate y la coge de la barbilla y la besa lentamente en los labios.

El corazón de Kate da un vuelco, como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriese cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero antes de que ella pueda tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer en ese momento, siente como la boca de Rick se queda quieta. Y un segundo más tarde, suelta un profundo ronquido mientras se da la vuelta en el sofá. Kate se levanta y va al cuarto de baño y se mira al espejo. Sus mejillas están encendidas como dos farolillos por la emoción, y una sonrisa idiota se ha dibujado en su cara.

"Pero-qué-cojones-acaba-de-pasar" piensa Kate casi gritando en su cabeza. "Me ha besado. Mi primer beso real. Y ha sido con él. Pero él estaba durmiendo" .Pero en ese instante, la última frase le cae como un jarro de agua fría en la espalda "Estaba durmiendo. No ha sido real. Él está enamorado de otra" Y de pronto, necesita huir, poner distancia física durante un rato. Si ahora mismo estuviesen en casa de Rick, huiría a la suya y se refugiaría. Pero al estar en su propia casa, no puede hacer nada.

Abre la puerta que da al jardín y a la puerta trasera y sale a la playa. El frío de final del invierno y la humedad del ambiente de la madrugada se le cala hasta los huesos. No es suficiente para calmar su espíritu. Entra rápidamente a la casa y coge una toalla enorme, y comienza a caminar hacia la orilla del agua. Cuando está a unos 10 metros del agua, se desnuda completamente, incluida la ropa interior, y camina lentamente hacia el agua, dejando que el agua congelada del mar la haga tiritar y tornar su piel a un tono blanco azulado. Cuando está sumergida en el mar hasta la altura de las costillas, se zambulle en el mar y comienza a nadar lentamente. El mar está muy tranquilo, y la luna llena ilumina su camino. A la media hora de estar dentro, su instinto de supervivencia ha hecho que olvide el por qué se había metido allí. Sale despacio, sintiendo el dolor de la brisa marina sobre su piel congelada, se tapa con la toalla y vuelve a casa. Tras darse una ducha con agua caliente y secarse bien y ponerse el pijama, va a la habitación y encuentra a Rick ya en su cama, que duerme tranquilo con una sonrisa ligera.

Rick, por otro lado, se despierta en el sofá y ve que Kate no está con él. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos para recrearse en el sueño tan vívido que acababa de tener. Kate y él estaban juntos, durmiendo en el sofá de una casa desconocida, que suponía que era la de ambos, y ella le pedía que se fuese a la cama, y él la besaba sin miedo. Aún recuerda el sabor a cerezas de su bálsamo de labios. Se relame, y siente el sabor aún ahí. Sin pensar demasiado, se sienta en el sofá y va hacia la habitación, pero la cama está hecha.

Y justo cuando empieza a preocuparse, ve por la ventana una silueta moverse en la playa, que reconoce como la de Kate.

Su silueta se ve a contraluz por la enorme luna llena que ilumina la noche. No se ve más que la figura negra de ella andando hacia el agua, pero no hace falta más para que él se dé cuenta de que está completamente desnuda. La sensación que inunda a Castle no tiene nada que ver con el deseo sexual. Simplemente se sienta en la silla del escritorio a oscuras a observar la belleza y la sensualidad que desprende la mujer que se contonea despacio hacia el agua pausada y cristalina. Su pelo movido ligeramente por la brisa, como si fuesen hojas movidas por el viento. Sus caderas, redondeadas y su cintura estrecha, que mueve con su caminar lento y femenino como si hubiese sido grabado a cámara lenta. Las piernas largas y musculosas de ella, avanzando paso a paso hacia el agua de puntillas, como si fuese a echar a volar de un momento a otro. Cuando se sumerge en el agua, puede ver la silueta de sus senos pequeños y firmes contra la línea del horizonte, emergiendo en el agua salada. Sus piernas patean con fuerza el agua, y desaparece y aparece segundos más tarde, brazada tras brazada. Cuando Kate empieza a salir del agua, él decide ponerse el pijama que guarda Kate debajo de su almohada y meterse en la cama para fingir estar dormido. Y al cerrar los ojos, solo es capaz de ver a la mujer de sus sueños en una escena cargada del erotismo fino y delicado que solo Kate Beckett, su Kate, podría conseguir.

Escucha a Kate entrar en casa y ducharse. El cansancio y las imágenes acontecidos minutos antes hacen que Rick sea atrapado por los suaves brazos de Morfeo, y para cuando Kate se mete en la cama, él está en su mundo de ensueño viendo una y otra vez pasar la escena del baño de Kate en el mar como si fuese una película en bucle proyectada en la parte interna de sus párpados.

A la mañana siguiente, Rick abre los ojos y mira la hora, son más de las 10 de la mañana. Kate aún duerme, con el muslo sobre la cadera de él, así que se levanta con cuidado para no despertarla. Ella gruñe y se da la vuelta en la cama, continuando su sueño. Conoce mejor la cocina de ella que la de su propia casa, así que saca la tostadora y pone en su interior un par de rebanadas de pan. Mientras éstas se preparan, Rick prepara un zumo de naranja y pone la cafetera en marcha. Cuando las tostadas están listas, las unta de mermelada y pone el zumo y las tostadas en una bandeja. Al café aún le falta un rato.

Se dirige a la habitación y ve a Kate abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

-Hola – Dice ella gruñendo ligeramente.

-Buenos días. Te traigo el desayuno. – Responde Rick, dejando la bandeja sobre sus rodillas.

-Te estás ganando el cielo, Ricky... oye, anoche…

-Sí, me desperté y no te vi, y supuse que estarías en el baño o durmiendo en la cama de Jenn, y me metí en tu cama- Dice él, sonrojándose ligeramente. Reconocer que la vio la incomodaría y le haría ver como un pervertido. A ambos les conviene hacerse los locos.

-Sí, estaba en el baño y cuando salí no estabas. Bueno, ¿Qué planes tenemos hoy?

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que mi madre estará durmiendo la mona, tu hermana está ingresada y tu padre pasará allí la mayor parte del tiempo, nuestro margen de posibilidades no es muy grande que digamos.

-Mi padre dijo que hoy se pasaría un momento a cambiarse de ropa y ducharse en condiciones, y por la tarde me gustaría pasar a ver al terremoto rubio de mi hermana.

-Me parece fantástico. Y ahora deberíamos estudiar un rato, que tú no sé, pero yo tengo examen el lunes de historia.

Kate acaba de desayunar y deja todo en la cocina. Rick se prepara un par de tostadas mientras Kate despeja la mesa de comedor para que quepan ambos en ella, y saca sus libros de texto. Cuando él acaba de desayunar se pasa por su casa para coger sus cosas, y cuando vuelve, Kate ya ha servido los cafés.

La mañana transcurre rápidamente entre cafés y apuntes. Kate de vez en cuanto levanta la vista disimuladamente para mirarle. Está tan guapo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, concentrado en los apuntes que apenas puede resistir la tentación de acariciarle la mano, tocarle el pelo, besarle, tenerle. De pronto, Rick levanta la vista del libro de historia y la mira con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Qué pasa, Kate?

-Emmm… nada, nada. Que si quieres café te iba a preguntar. –Dice Kate levantándose de la mesa.

-Pero si te queda la mitad.

-Ya, pero…. ¡Se ha quedado frío! ¿Quieres o no?

-Si, si… sírveme uno. – Rick sabe que ella miente, pero no entiende lo que pasa. Decide ignorarlo.

Sin que apenas se den cuenta, llega la hora de la comida, y no tienen nada preparado. Mientras Rick recoge todo, Kate va a la cocina a preparar algo. Finalmente, decide decantarse por unos filetes con patatas fritas. Rick entra en la cocina tras haber recogido todo y la abraza por la espalda, dándole un beso detrás de la oreja. A Kate se le ponen los pelos de punta y siente una ráfaga de electricidad recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero no se mueve, se queda quieta, muy quieta, esperando que se repita.

Rick necesita sentir el olor a cerezas y el calor de Kate, para memorizarlo, triste al pensar que nunca podría ir más allá de eso. Kate, simplemente, piensa que Rick no la ha excitado de esa manera aposta. "Kate, recuerda, él ama a otra, te lo dijo ayer, no te quiere. Solo eres su amiga"

En ese momento Rick se separa y coge un par de limones para hacer limonada para la comida. En la cocina se respira la tensión, Kate por el momento de debilidad que ha sufrido, pensando que no significa nada para él, y Rick por la tristeza que le invade al pensar que están tan cerca el uno del otro, pero tan lejos de lo que él desea. Pero Rick piensa que su seriedad se debe a que se ha sentido incómoda, así que decide acabar con ello al estilo Richard Castle. Abre el congelador para coger unos hielos para la jarra de limonada, y coge uno con sigilo, tirándoselo por la espalda a Kate.

-¡ AAHHHHHHHHH ! –Grita Kate mientras se agita la ceñida camiseta de pijama mientras que con la otra mano pega manotazos a Rick, que se parte de risa.

Los días van pasando, y las vidas de Kate y Rick transcurren sin grandes novedades en sus vidas, salvo la creciente tensión que crece entre ellos. Jim pasa más tiempo en casa, puesto que Jenny ya no está tan grave, aunque sigue ingresada, lo que significa que eso le da excusa a Kate para no dormir con Rick más de lo imprescindible, intentando olvidar sus sentimientos hacia él, dándolo como un caso perdido. Rick por su parte tampoco insiste en ello, dormir con ella es un enorme placer para él, pero también una inmensa tortura, pues se pasa más tiempo evitando que ella perciba su deseo hacia ella que en dormir.

Sin embargo, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, cosa que ambos saben muy bien, por lo que aunque sus noches se ven restringidas, durante el día siguen estando juntos constantemente, lo que no ayuda a Kate a olvidarse de Rick, ni permite a Rick olvidarla a ella.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! – Grita Rick entrando en la casa de Kate por la mañana. Kate aún está en la cama remoloneando, así que Rick entra en su cuarto y se tumba con ella en la cama, metiéndose bajo las mantas con ella - ¿Qué día es hoy?

-1 de abril – Gruñe Kate, mientras se da la vuelta en la cama y le pega una patada en la rodilla a Rick aposta.

-¿Y sabes qué significa eso? –Rick la coge de los hombros y la agita.

-Que hoy cumples 18 años – Dice Kate, sentándose en la cama, dándose cuenta de pronto. Kate se sienta sobre la tripa de Rick de un movimiento y comienza a tirarle de las orejas.

-Noooo Kate…que ya son muchos años… -Dice Rick, poniendo voz de abuelo.

-…17 y …¡18! –Acaba de contar Kate, mientras empieza a hacerle cosquillas a Rick. Él la tumba en la cama y se queda tumbado boca abajo, mirándola desde muy cerca.

Kate siente como su corazón se acelera, siente como Rick la mira a los ojos como si pudiese leer su mente a través de ellos, e incluso le parece que Rick cada vez está más cerca. Pero cuando Kate empieza a levantar la cabeza de la almohada para unir sus labios a los de Rick, el despertador de Kate comienza a sonar, haciendo que ambos peguen un brinco.

-Rick, me tengo que vestir, espérame fuera. 5 minutos – Dice ella, mientras le empuja hacia la puerta.

Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí, se deja caer sobre la cama. "Kate, ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Has estado a punto de besarle!", piensa, mientras se levanta de la cama y se pone la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior. Una camiseta del tejido de una blusa de color salmón, una chaqueta de falso cuero, unos pitillos negros y unas botas altas con tachuelas. Sale de la habitación corriendo y se mete en el baño para colocarse los rizos y pintarse la raya de los ojos, pero más marcadamente que normalmente, y un pintalabios ligeramente más oscuro que el de la camiseta.

Cuando vuelve al salón, Rick se pone de pie para coger sus cosas y salir hacia el instituto. Cuando mira a Kate, se queda congelado durante un momento. Su espléndida sonrisa, su look de rockera desenfadada y su pelo suelto, con aspecto salvaje , le dejan bloqueado durante unos segundos. Tanto, que no se da cuenta de que ella está igual que él. Kate no se había fijado con las prisas de echarle de su habitación, pero lleva un polo de color azul, con rayas verdes, unos pantalones vaqueros sencillos, y en lugar de las botas de cuero, en sus pies se ven un par de deportivas informales. Sobre el polo lleva su inseparable chupa de cuero, pero eso no hace que reste puntos su indumentaria.

-Guau, Kate, estás…preciosa. ¿Y esa chaqueta? No te la conocía. Y las botas molan mucho- Dice Rick sin moverse del sitio, mientras Kate baja la mirada tímidamente. Por la mente de Rick, se pasea la verdad. "Estoy dispuesto a convertirme en un hombre para ti. Estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por ti"

-Tu tampoco estás nada mal – Dice ella, sin moverse tampoco. Pero en su cabeza solo se oye "Estoy vestida así por ti, Rick. Y me gusta que te guste" – Bueno, Rick…. ¿Quieres tu regalo?

Kate le tiende un pequeño sobre a Rick. Él lo abre con sumo cuidado, para no romper lo que contenga.

-Kate…-Dice Rick, emocionado – ¡Son dos entradas para ver a Adele en junio!

-Sí… sé que te encanta, y bueno… así puedes llevar a esa chica tan especial que te gusta. – Sugiere Kate, forzándose a sonreír para que no se le note lo mucho que le cuesta pronunciar esa frase

-Claro… - A Rick se le ensombrece el rostro – Algún día de esos se lo diré. Pero ahora no podría.

-Y ya de paso, pídele una cita para el baile. Por cierto, sé que es tu intimidad y eso pero…¿Puedo saber quién es?

-No- Dice Rick rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para coger sus cosas y salir por la puerta.

-Vale, vale, Rick…pero no te pongas así de borde. No quiero que te enfades. Lo siento.

-No, no… perdóname a mí por ponerme así. Pero… bueno, no lo entenderías.

-Ya…-Susurra Kate, herida – Ojalá algún día te animes y te declares a ella. Seguro que a ella también le gustas.

-¡DÉJALO YA! – Grita Rick, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ese interrogatorio le hace sentir acorralado, sin poder decir la verdad por miedo a perderla.

El silencio se apodera del salón. Kate coge su mochila y su bolso y sale por la puerta. Rick sale, mirándola a los ojos a modo de disculpa. Pero no es suficiente, puesto que el secretismo y el grito han hecho demasiado daño a Kate. Mientras dos lágrimas nacen en sus ojos y arruinan parte del maquillaje, ella le mira a los ojos.

-Tanto que dices que me quieres, y que nunca me dejarías irme de tu vida, y tú me estás alejando cada vez más de ti. –Dice Kate en un susurro, tras lo cual se pone a andar hacia la parada del autobús para ir al instituto.

-Kate, lo siento –Dice Rick, cogiéndola del brazo unos metros tras la valla.

-No, Rick- Susurra ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, zafándose del agarre de él – Está claro que ya eres un adulto, y Kate Beckett no está entre tus planes de futuro. Espero que esa chica tan especial te corresponda y seáis muy felices juntos. Está claro que tú ya no me necesitas como yo a ti.

Kate echa a andar otra vez hacia la parada, y Rick no la detiene. En lugar de eso, se queda parado, sintiendo como su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Se da la vuelta y vuelve a casa a por su moto. Y distraído, se pone el casco y emprende su camino hacia el instituto. Pero cuando llega al semáforo previo a una intersección, su cabeza está tan embotada por las palabras de Kate, que no ve la luz en rojo. Y sin poder frenar, un coche le embiste por el lateral, y Rick cae rodando en la carretera, y su casco se parte en dos por el impacto, dejando a Rick inconsciente y herido.

A la mitad del día, Kate va entre clase y clase a la sala de profesores, en busca del profesor de matemáticas para hablar como delegada de los problemas de sus compañeros de clase. Cuando va a llamar a la puerta, el profesor Montgomery, un profesor de filosofía, salen en ese momento.

-Kate, ¿Estaba hoy malo Rick? Estaban todos en mi clase muy extrañados porque no haya venido. Hoy es su cumpleaños ¿No? - En ese momento, un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Beckett, pero cuando va a responder, su móvil empieza a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Kate saca el teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo, dubitativa ante el miedo de que el profesor se lo confisque. En la pantalla, se ve escrito "Martha Rodgers"

-Cógelo- Dice Montgomery, viendo la máscara de terror que se ha dibujado en el rostro de ella – Es importante. Entra conmigo a la sala de profesores, estarás más tranquila.

Kate se deja caer con la cara pálida en uno de los sofás que hay junto a la puerta, y con gran temor, descuelga el móvil.

-¿Ma…Martha? – Tartamudea Kate al teléfono. Al otro lado, oye a su padre, Jim.

-Kate, no te asustes pero… Rick ha tenido un accidente con la moto. Martha me ha pedido que te avise, y estoy de acuerdo en que éste es tu lugar ahora. Pero ella ahora mismo… bueno, no puede hablar

A lo lejos, oye sollozar a Martha. Kate se queda muda por unos instantes, congelada como si un enorme jarro de agua fría hubiese sido vertido por su cabeza. Por su mente solo pasan como si de un tifón se tratase, las palabras que acaba de escuchar de boca de su padre, el llanto de Martha, y sobre todo, que lo último que ha dirigido a Castle han sido palabras amargas.

-¿Kate? ¿ Estás ahí? – Se oye a Jim al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, sí, papá. Sigo aquí – Susurra ella, y se queda en silencio. Luego recuerda que debería seguir hablando - ¿Qué es eso de "Cuando Rick despierte"? ¿Está inconsciente por el accidente?

En ese momento, todas las cabezas de los profesores que están corrigiendo exámenes o tomándose un café se giran hacia ella, con cara de impresión. Rick siempre ha sido el típico graciosillo de clase, un gamberro, pero también es muy querido por su dulzura y su ausencia de maldad. A pesar de ser un verdadero incordio dentro de las clases, fuera de ellas es muy querido por todo el profesorado.

Montgomery se levanta del sofá, y pone a Kate de pie de un tirón. Le arrebata el móvil de las manos y se pone al teléfono.

-Jim, ahora mismo la llevo yo para allá – Se oye a Jim hablar al otro lado – No, no te preocupes, tengo clase… pero estoy seguro de que mis compañeros me podrán cubrir.

Todas las cabezas asienten, mientras le dan un café a Kate y un par de galletas para el camino. Un profesor sale corriendo de la sala de profesores, para buscar sus cosas. Su tutora, la señora Gates, se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo, lo que hace que Kate rompa a llorar. Montgomery y Jim permanecen un rato hablando, supongo que sobre el estado de Rick y sobre cómo localizarles en el hospital.

-No me des las gracias – Dice Montgomery, como respuesta a su padre, antes de colgar – Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

En ese momento, el profesor desaparecido aparece con su mochila en una mano con todas las cosas metidas de malas maneras en su interior. Entra corriendo y se la da a Kate, que se la cuelga al instante. Montgomery la coge de un brazo, observando lo inestable físicamente que la ha dejado la noticia, y casi sin que Kate se dé cuenta, está sentada en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Roy Montgomery.

-Muchas gracias, profesor – susurra Beckett cuando el motor del coche ruge.

-No me des las gracias, Kate. Tu madre, tu padre y yo éramos muy amigos. Pero desde la muerte de tu madre, nos distanciamos mucho. Al mirarnos el uno al otro, solo podemos notar la persona que falta entre nosotros.

-No lo sabía.

-Es que eras muy pequeña cuando ocurrió. Aún recuerdo tu vestido negro y tus rizos recogidos en una coleta con un lazo a juego, empapada por la lluvia el día de su funeral, con los ojos enrojecidos y a punto de llorar, pero resistiendo y siendo fuerte por tu hermana. Luchaste como una adulta hubiese hecho, y solo tenías 10 años. Pero fue después, cuando te pusiste de pie y diste aquel discurso improvisado, prometiéndole a tu madre llegar tan lejos como pudieses, para que estuviese orgullosa estuviese donde estuviese…en ese momento, supe que nadie podría detenerte en lo que quisieses. Y Richard Castle te importa, y antes de que te escapes del instituto y llegues de cualquier forma, prefiero llevarte yo.

-Muchísimas gracias, Montgomery. Estoy en deuda con usted.

-Por favor, llámame Roy. Y no me llames de usted. Considérame de tu familia. Aunque sea como un tío lejano para ti, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Confío en lo que hagas desde aquel día.

-Gracias – Susurra Kate.

Pasan un par de minutos de un silencio confortable antes de que el coche se detenga en la puerta del hospital.

-Es la habitación 847.

Kate se baja del coche y no espera a ver el coche de Roy arrancando para volver al instituto. Sale corriendo por ése hospital que tan bien conoce por los ingresos recurrentes de su hermana, y coge un ascensor para subir a la octava planta, pero el ascensor va demasiado lento para el gusto de Kate. Cuando por fin se detiene en la planta correcta, sale corriendo disparada hacia la habitación 847. Cuando entra en la habitación, solo se oyen los pitidos de la monitorización de Rick, y el lento remover de una cucharilla dentro de una taza cerámica. Por el ritmo, reconoce que es Martha quien remueve el contenido.

-¡Kate! – Exclama Jim mientras se acerca a abrazar a su hija. Martha levanta la vista de la cara de su hijo, y le dedica una sonrisa cansada. Jenn está sentada en la cama vacía junto a Rick, mirándole absorta como si quisiese recordar cada uno de los poros de su piel.

-¿QUÉ COÑO HA PASADO? – Grita Kate, acercándose corriendo al cuerpo de Rick. Le abraza por encima de la sábana del hospital. No está intubado, pero por la nariz asoma una sonda, que Kate reconoce como nutrición asistida por todas las veces que Jenn ha llevado una de esas puestas, y una vía en el brazo.

-Se ha saltado un semáforo y se lo han llevado por delante – susurra Jenn, que parece ser la única capaz de hablar.

-Dicen los médicos que ha sido menos grave de lo que parece. No tiene lesiones internas graves. Los médicos le han inducido un coma por seguridad, pero dicen que su cerebro está bien. Suponen que en una semana podrán retirarle la sedación y todos esos tubos. Pero que ahora, su cerebro debe descansar, y por el momento está mejor así – Una voz conocida susurra a su espalda. Es Kevin, el compañero de habitación de Jenn. A lo largo de ese último mes había ido mejorando de su enfermedad, y actualmente ofrecía una imagen más saludable – Siento interrumpir pero… me ha parecido que estabais todos muy afectados para explicar nada.

-No pidas perdón, querido – Dice Martha mientras le hace un gesto al niño para que se acerque – somos una familia algo rara, pero tú eres bienvenido. Si eres el amigo de Jenny, también eres el nuestro.

-Sí, Kevin. Muchas gracias por cuidar tanto de Jenny y por cuidar de nosotros desinteresadamente- Dice Jim, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Kevin se sienta al lado de Jenn, y la coge de la mano disimuladamente. Jenn responde apoyando su cabeza en el delgado hombro de él. Empiezan a hablar entre susurros, pero desde la posición de Beckett, en ese momento sentada a los pies de la cama, escucha perfectamente la conversación.

-Jenny, tienes que subir a comer.

-Pero no tengo hambre, Kevin.

-Me da igual. Tienes que subir a comer. Por favor. Quiero que te den el alta pronto y poder hacer realidad todos los planes que hemos hablado.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos mañana, cuando te den el alta.

-Ni te vas a dar cuenta, voy a venir todas las tardes a verte. Además, ahora tienes que cuidar de Rick y de tu hermana. Te necesitan, y te necesitan sana.

Jenn se levanta y Kevin sonríe tímidamente con un aire triunfal.

-Es la hora de comer, y no debería saltármela.

-Claro que sí, hija. Luego subo a verte. Kevin, ¿La controlas tú?

-Por supuesto que sí, gracias por confiar en mí – Dice Kevin, saliendo detrás de Jenny.

La habitación se queda en completo silencio, y así pasan varias horas hasta que cae la noche al otro lado de la ventana.

-Jim, vete a casa. Jenny te va a necesitar cuando Kevin se vaya mañana. Descansa – Dice Martha – Y tú, Kate, vete también. Las cosas no van a cambiar mucho por aquí. Yo me quedo. Mañana nos vemos.

-Pero yo… - Comienza Kate a decir, pero la voz estricta de Martha se impone.

-No, Kate. Ya tengo bastante con mi hijo y con una de mis casi- hijas enfermos en el hospital. No necesito que tú acabes enferma también. Mañana ven cuando quieras.

-Vale- Susurra Kate.

-Katie, bajo a buscar el coche, en cinco minutos baja. Y tú, Martha, ahora te traigo algo de las máquinas expendedoras. Deberías comer algo, tampoco necesitamos que tú te pongas enferma.

-Déjalo, ya voy yo – Dice Martha, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación tras Jim.

Kate se queda sola con Rick, inconsciente. Se inclina sobre él, y comienza a hablar:

-Rick…siento lo que te he dicho ésta mañana. Estaba enfadada por el secretismo con esa chica. Me siento apartada de tu vida, y yo te necesito – Kate comienza a llorar, pero sigue hablando entre sollozos y susurros – Te necesito más que a nada. Parte de mi enfado también es porque estoy celosa de esa chica, porque yo… yo te quiero de verdad. Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero sé que tú nunca sentirás lo mismo. Tú eres Richard Castle, el guapísimo hombre que puede tener a quien quiera. Y yo solo soy Kate Beckett, la chica a la que nadie quiere.

Kate se inclina sobre la cama de Rick, y agarrando suavemente su cara, besa lentamente los labios de Rick, dejando tras de sí el sabor dulce de las cerezas y el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

Y cuando oye los pasos de Martha por el pasillo, se incorpora y sale de la habitación para esperar a Martha y despedirse de ella. Cuando Martha llega a su nivel, se abrazan brevemente.

-Kate, recuerda siempre que en mi casa te queremos con locura – Susurra Martha en su oído. – Nunca lo olvides.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Martha entra en la habitación y Kate corre a coger el ascensor para bajar al aparcamiento y volver a casa. Cuando se sienta en el asiento del copiloto, el cansancio por el estrés y el llanto cae sobre ella como una pesada manta, y antes de salir a la calle ya se ha quedado profundamente dormida. Al llegar, Jim abre la puerta y la coge en brazos como cuando era una niña , y la deposita sobre la cama deshecha, le quita los zapatos y la tapa con cuidado.

A las pocas horas, un grito desesperado de Kate despierta a Jim. Corriendo, entra en la habitación de su hija, que está sudorosa, sentada en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, hija?

-Perdón papá. Vuelve a la cama, solo ha sido una pesadilla.

-Hacía años que no tenías pesadillas así, Katy. Desde…

-Sí, desde que murió mamá. He soñado que Rick tenía un accidente de moto y estaba en el hospital herido de gravedad – Dice Kate, tapándose la cara con las manos y llorando.

-Kate…eso ha pasado. Hemos estado en el hospital todo el día.

-¡NO! ¡NO! –Grita Kate desesperada, pellizcándose los brazos con desesperación, deseando salir de aquella pesadilla tan vívida.

-¡Kate, relájate! – Exclama Jim, abrazando a su hija con fuerza, como intentando canalizar su tristeza – Recuerda lo que te dijo el psicólogo cuando murió Johanna.

-Que es natural tener pesadillas con la gente a la que….quieres – Dice Kate, tumbándose en la cama. En realidad la frase era "tener pesadillas con la gente a la que amas", pero si Kate no quería confesarle su amor a Rick, mucho menos quería decírselo a su padre.

-Mañana te dejaré en el hospital y me iré a trabajar. Llamaré desde la oficina al profesor Montgomery para justificar tu falta.

-Hasta hoy no era consciente de que erais tan amigos. Me lo ha contado él mientras me llevaba en coche hasta el hospital. Incluso estuvo en el funeral de mamá, y eso que no recuerdo que hubiese mucha gente.

-Sí, tu madre, Roy y yo éramos amigos de la juventud, crecimos juntos, nos graduamos en el instituto juntos, e incluso cogimos universidades cercanas para poder vivir juntos. Cuando nos licenciamos en la universidad, Roy entró a trabajar a tu instituto, y Jo y yo nos vinimos con él. Pero cuando Johanna murió era demasiado doloroso para mi seguir tratándole igual. Ambos sabemos que nos tenemos el uno al otro, pero no disfrutamos de estar con la compañía del otro.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me metiste en ese instituto?

-Porque sabía que Roy iba a ser tu ángel de la guarda. Que cuidaría de ti. Y lo ha hecho normalmente desde la sombra desde que entraste. Nunca ha sido tu profesor, ¿Verdad?

Y entonces es cuando Kate cae en la cuenta. Su instituto es uno de los más grandes de la ciudad, y el profesorado consta de muchísimas personas, y Kate nunca le había tenido de profesor. Pero curiosamente, le conocía mucho desde que entró en el instituto. En todos los momentos difíciles que había tenido que pasar, Roy Montgomery siempre había estado presente: Cuando le rompió la nariz al matón de la clase en su primer año por llamarla "hija de puta" sabiendo que era huérfana. Cuando Jenn empezó con la anorexia antes de entrar en el instituto, Roy la consoló cuando la pilló llorando en el baño.

-Papá, es hora de olvidar el pasado. Mamá murió hace 6 años, y Roy se ha preocupado de mí , como tú has dicho. Ha sido mi ángel de la guarda, pero quiero que también sea el tuyo. Por favor. Mañana llámale e id a llorar por última vez a Johanna Beckett. Y tomaos unas cervezas. No recordéis a mamá como una espina clavada en vuestros corazones, sino como la rosa que perfuma vuestros recuerdos.

-Pero tu hermana…

-Jenn está mejorando, ese tal Kevin Ryan ha sido terapéutico para ella. Y sabes tan bien como yo que se gustan. Ella también está superando que mamá no esté.

-Vale, Kate – Dice Jim, abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Cuándo te convertiste en ésta mujer que me está hablando?

-¿Puede ésta mujer dormir hoy contigo?

-Claro que sí, princesita.

Y juntos, se fueron a la cama de Jim, y Kate se quedó dormida otra vez, mientras su padre le acariciaba la cabeza. En su sueño, Rick la acariciaba el pelo mientras le susurraba cosas bonitas. Al abrir los ojos por la mañana, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Kate, sabiendo que tiene la energía suficiente para librar la batalla que le supone que Rick esté herido de gravedad. "Lo superaré. No. Lo superaremos. Los dos"

Kate se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a su padre, y mira el reloj: Las 7 am. Se viste con una camiseta de Rick, unos vaqueros ceñidos y los botines, y sale a preparar el desayuno. Cuando Jim se despierta, el café está recién hecho y las tostadas han saltado del tostador segundos antes.

-Rápido papá, quiero llegar pronto al hospital.

-Katherine, ¿Estás segura?

-Si yo fuese la que estuviese en esa cama, querría que Rick estuviese conmigo. No puedo fallarle. Somos un equipo.

-Está bien.

Jim se viste a toda velocidad, se bebe el café de un sorbo y se pone el abrigo, tiempo que Kate emplea para servirse un café en su termo-vaso con leche desnatada y sirope de vainilla. Como Rick se lo lleva preparando desde hace tantos años que ni lo recuerda. Cuando van a salir de casa, Kate se detiene unos segundos en la puerta y retrocede corriendo a por algo de su habitación. Después, ambos salen por la puerta. Llegan al hospital muy rápido debido a que el atasco de la hora punta no ha comenzado todavía. Cuando Kate se va a bajar del coche, Jim coge a Kate del brazo.

-Hija, somos iguales. Por favor, no te des cuenta de lo que tienes cuando lo hayas perdido.

-¿Vale?-Dice Kate, extrañada por el repentino consejo de su padre, sin entender nada.

Kate sube por el ascensor hasta el piso de Rick y corre hacia la habitación. Una enfermera está poniéndole el alimento en la sonda, y cambiándole la camisa del pijama. Su pecho desnudo, cuidadosamente depilado por Rick como parte de su rutina de cuidado personal, le hace ver que Rick ha perdido mucho peso en el último mes. Martha está sentada en el sillón, con los ojos abiertos mirando al infinito. Cuando ve a Kate, una pequeña llama de ilusión se enciende en sus ojos.

-Buenos días, querida… no esperaba que vinieses tan pronto.

-Martha, es Rick. –Dice Kate como única respuesta. – Necesitas descansar, nunca te había visto tan cansada. Vete a casa a dormir unas horas. Yo me quedo aquí.

-Kate, no puedo, es mi hijo.

-Pero él es mi mejor amigo, mi familia…. Vete a dormir. Si pasa cualquier cosa o hay cualquier novedad, te llamo volando. Aprovecha que aún no hay atasco.

Martha cierra los ojos para meditar unos instantes la propuesta. Los vuelve a abrir con dificultad.

-Vale, Katy. Pero si pasa cualquier cosa, por insignificante que sea, avísame. – Martha se acerca a Kate y la señala con el dedo – Promételo.

Kate asiente con la cabeza, y Martha se levanta para recoger sus cosas. Mientras, le cuenta a Kate las novedades; que le han bajado la medicación y que parece que le van a poder quitar definitivamente los sedantes en aproximadamente una semana, y que el daño cerebral ha sido prácticamente nulo gracias al casco.

Cuando finalmente Martha se va, Kate se tumba junto a Rick, con los pies colgando de la cama, abrazándole, y se queda medio dormida bajo la respiración de Rick y el olor de él. El pitido de su móvil la devuelve a la realidad. Es un mensaje de Lanie.

"Ayer desapareciste de clase y hoy no vienes, y Rick tampoco. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?"

Kate se sienta a los pies de Castle y responde "Si lo que dicen es que Rick tuvo ayer por la mañana un accidente de moto y que está en coma inducido en el hospital, entonces sí"

Lanie tarda segundos escasos en responder "NO. Cuando salga de clase voy directamente para allá con Javi. Y voy a ir, así que ni se te ocurra decirme que no"

Javi y Lanie habían empezado a salir hacía un par de semanas, y Javi y Kate se habían hecho muy amigos desde entonces, sin olvidar que Javi es amigo de Rick, así que la visita estaba más que justificada.

Kate se vuelve a tumbar con Rick, y como si le hubiesen dado una píldora de la verdad, comienza a hablar:

-Rick, doy gracias por que no fuese hoy contigo en la moto… porque si tu casco lo hubiese llevado yo, tú ahora mismo no estarías conmigo. Y no puedo estar sin ti. He aprendido a vivir sin mi madre, pero es que tú eres directamente parte de mí. – Kate le aprieta la mano, mira hacia la puerta, y al no haber nadie, le da un pequeño beso en los labios. – Tengo que aprovechar para robarte todos los besos mientras duermes que no me darías jamás despierto.

Kate comienza a acariciarle el pelo a Rick, recordando días en la playa quitándole arena del pelo con ternura o todas las veces que él la había llevado en brazos hasta casa.

Y sumergida en esos recuerdos, hablando con Rick inconsciente y aprovechando cada instante a solas para besarle, pasa la semana antes de que los médicos le devuelvan la consciencia a Rick.

-¡Hoy es el día! – Dice Kate entrando en la habitación del hospital. Martha y ella habían estado toda la semana haciendo turnos para no dejar a Rick solo. Hoy, estaba más animada que otros días.

-Hola, Katherine – Dice Martha, también considerablemente más feliz que otros días-Acaba de pasar el médico a quitarle el sedante, dice que a lo largo del día de hoy debería despertarse.

-Lo hará – Responde Kate, cogiendo a Martha con cariño de la mano.

Jenn entra en la habitación riendo. También ella parece más animada.

-Hoy le van a despertar, ¿no? ¿Y sabes qué? El médico acaba de decirme que dentro de poco me dará el alta, y podré irme a casa, aunque tenga que venir una vez a la semana a que me controlen.

-Ahora subo a hablar con él para que me lo diga también a mí. Ya sabes…

-Ya, que no puedes confiar en la palabra de una anoréxica – Dice Jenn, con una sonrisa forzosa, entendiendo la postura de su hermana- Esto se acabó, Kate. Se tiene que acabar. Me tengo que curar ya.

Martha y Kate miran fijamente a Jenn durante unos segundos, con la boca abierta. Es la primera vez que dice que quiere curarse. Kate se acerca despacio hacia ella y la abraza, sin poder evitar empezar a sollozar.

-¿Qué? – Susurra Jenn al oído de su hermana- ¿Qué he dicho?

-Que te quieres curar. Gracias, Jenny. –Responde entre pucheros Kate, que se sienta en una butaca y sienta a Jenny sobre ella.

Pasan un par de horas Kate y Jenny así, Kate sentada en la butaca y Jenny sentada sobre ella, con los pies colgando sobre uno de los reposabrazos del sillón, casi tumbada, adormecida por los dedos de su hermana acariciando su pelo rubio. Kate también se queda adormecida con ella, hasta que Martha las despierta a la hora de la comida.

-Voy a bajar a la cafetería a por algo de comer. Jenny, ¿Me acompañas y cogemos algo para tomarnos aquí?

-Vale – Sonríe Jenny, cogiéndose del brazo de Martha y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Kate sola.

Martha y Jenny caminan hacia el ascensor, y esperan frente a las puertas en silencio. Jenny abre y cierra la boca, queriendo decir algo pero sin atreverse a que las palabras salgan de sus labios. Finalmente, reúne el valor suficiente y dice:

-Martha…

-Dime, querida.

-¿Me perdonas? – Jenny mira a los ojos de Martha, sintiendo como un nudo se forma en su estómago, vaticinando el comienzo del llanto

-¿Pero qué te tengo que perdonar? ¿Has hecho algo malo?

-Si lo he hecho. Durante todos éstos años tú me has estado cuidándonos a mi hermana y a mí como si fuésemos tus hijas, y nunca te había dejado entrar del todo en mi vida. Te decía que no eras mi madre cuando estaba enfadada, no te dejaba venir a verme al hospital a pesar de lo preocupada que estabas…

-Bueno, yo lo entiendo Jenny. No soy tu madre, y nunca seré ella, tienes todo el derecho a poner límites.

-No, Martha. Basta ya. Parte de mis ganas de curación nacen de la necesidad de pasar página y superar definitivamente la muerte de mi madre. Y nunca serás mi mamá, pero quiero que seas mi madre. Igual que lo eres para Kate.

-Ahora me vas a hacer llorar a mí, Jenny – Susurra Martha, mirando hacia el techo y abanicándose con la mano los ojos para secar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Jenny la abraza y le da un beso en la cara.

En ese momento, el ascensor pita frente a ellas y se abren las puertas para bajar a la primera planta. Ya esperando en la cafetería a que les den lo que han pedido, Martha coge a Jenn de la mano y le pregunta: 

-Jenny, ¿Qué te ha hecho darte cuenta de que quieres curarte y que quieras superar lo de tu madre? ¿Qué ha sido el detonante?

-Kevin. Me ha dado una visión de las cosas que nunca había contemplado. Ha sido un gran amigo y me ha cuidado incluso sin conocerme.

-Por favor, no seas tan Kate Beckett – Dice Martha, riéndose – Ese chico te gusta, y tú a él también. No seáis tan tontos como mi hijo y tu hermana.

-Veo que no soy la única que piensa que Rick y Kate no sé a qué esperan. Kevin y yo lo hemos bautizado como "Caskett". Como Brangelina. – Jenny y Martha se ríen.

-Yo sé que a mi hijo le gusta ella, no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero indirectamente sí. Y a tu hermana durante éstos días me he ocupado de dejarla a solas con Rick, y he oído las cosas que le dice, e incluso creo que le ha besado.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que cuando despierte se animará a mover ficha?

-No. Pero lo harán. Pueden esperar lo que quieran, pero esos dos llevan destinados a estar juntos desde que se vieron por primera vez. Llevan toda la vida buscando qué son. Ahora solo hace falta que se encuentren.

Cuando suben, ambas se detienen a la puerta de la habitación. Dentro, escuchan a Kate hablando muy bajito, pero afinando el oído se entiende lo que dice.

-…porque Rick, siempre te voy a querer. Y un día te animarás a contarle a esa chica misteriosa lo que sientes por ella, la llevarás al concierto, y a la graduación… y se enamorará de ti porque ¿Quién no va a quererte, si eres lo que cualquier mujer puede querer? Y yo me quedaré sola para siempre, soy demasiado horrible para gustarle a nadie. Soy insignificante. Nunca te llegaría ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Martha y Jenny se miran y sonríen con complicidad.

-Lo que ella no sabe es que Rick lleva amenazando a cada chico que le gusta tu hermana desde hace años. En realidad tu hermana le gusta a muchos chicos, pero nadie le dice nada por miedo a Rick. –Susurra Martha

-¿Pero por qué? – Dice Jenny, riéndose pero a la vez sintiéndose mal por Kate.

-La realidad es evidente. Lo que él usa como excusa es que "Es para cuidarla, que esos chicos la van a hacer daño, que no la merecen". Pero luego en lugar de hacer algo, le dice a tu hermana que "Esta enamorado de una chica y que la quiere invitar al baile de graduación" cuando todos sabemos que esa chica misteriosa es Kate. Bueno, lo sabemos todos menos ella. Hay que ver, que ciegos son los enamorados.

-¿Pero y si lo sabes, por qué no has hecho nada?

-Tu hermana y Rick son como dos tifones tan cerca que está a punto de chocar. Es mala idea meterse. Y yo en temas de amor prefiero no meterme.

-Amen – susurra Jenny, retrocediendo unos pasos y volviendo a andar a un ritmo normal para fingir que viene del ascensor. Kate da un respingo y se sienta rápidamente en el sofá.

-Hola, Jenny, ¿Qué me has traído de comer? – Dice Kate, aun sobresaltada, para fingir estar normal.

-Sandwich de salmón y un refresco. – Se ríe Jenny mientras le lanza la bolsa de plástico que contiene la comida.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes? – Dice Kate alargándole un sándwich a su hermana.

-Nada, nada – Dice Martha apresuradamente, salvando a Jenny.- Que venía contando a tu hermana una historia de cuando era joven.

Las tres abren sus sándwiches y sus refrescos y comienzan a comer. Kate y Martha van comiéndose su sándwich mientras miran de reojo a Jenny, que lo mira fijamente durante un rato hasta convencerse a sí misma que debe hacerlo. Poco a poco, el sándwich va desapareciendo y el refresco también. De pronto, aparece el médico de Jenny por la puerta.

-Jennifer Beckett, te estaba buscado toda la planta. No te va a valer de nada escaparte, tienes que comer.

-Doctor, no se preocupe por la comida. Acaba de comerse un sándwich y un refresco delante de nosotras hace un momento – Dice Martha, abrazando por la espalda a Jenny.

-¿Seguro? ¿No se habrá escondido la comida por ahí?

-No, no. Se lo ha comido. Yo al menos la estaba vigilando – Responde Kate, mirando a Jenny con orgullo.

-Vale… pero además de eso tiene que comerse un pudding de fruta y unas galletas.

-Puaj – Susurra Jenny por lo bajo. Kate la mira de reojo y recuerda cuan repulsiva puede llegar a ser la comida de hospital.

-¿Y si se toma algún bollo, galletas o algo similar de la máquina expendedora? ¿Valdría? – Pregunta Kate, dirigiendo los ojos hacia Jenny, que la responde con gratitud con la mirada.

-Supongo que sí – Dice el doctor- Pero que no se deje nada.

-Lo prometo – Casi grita Jenny, sonriendo al doctor mientras se pone de pie y pone su mano derecha en el corazón y la otra en alto en señal de promesa.

En cuanto el doctor desaparece por la puerta, Jenny sonríe y abraza a Kate y a Martha.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Prometo no fallaros. Pero por favor, ayudadme a no caer en la tentación de dejar de comer.

-Por supuesto, hermanita. –Responde Kate, abrazándola- Y ahora vamos, un brownie de chocolate te espera.

-Quiero dejar claro que no me apetece nada de nada. Pero… si la alternativa es ese potito recocido de pera y esas galletas de arena desértica… -Dice Jenny, bajando la mirada.

Kate y Jenny salen cogidas de la mano hacia el pasillo, al final del cual están las máquinas expendedoras. Kate saca su monedero y empieza a contar las monedas mientras Jenny decide qué quiere tomarse. Se decide por unas cookies bañadas en chocolate de aspecto empalagoso. Cuando Kate ha pagado y van de camino de vuelta a la habitación, Jenny para a Kate en el pasillo.

-Kate, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, peque. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo se sabe si estás enamorado de alguien?

-Todas las canciones cobran sentido con esa persona.

-Guau…que definición… ¿Algo más?

-Bueno…estar enamorado es no poder dejar de pensar en alguien, intentar estar el mayor tiempo posible con esa persona, apoyarle en los momentos duros…

-Ah- Responde Jenny, recibiendo la respuesta que quiere – Me suena de algo esa última definición.

-¿Kevin y tú? – Dice Kate, mirándola con complicidad.

-Sí… pero no solo nosotros dos. – Responde la hermana, devolviéndole la mirada a Kate.

-No es lo mismo, Jenny- Dice Kate, entendiendo a qué se refiere su hermana – Rick y yo solo somos amigos.

-No sois solo amigos. Y lo sabes. Reconoce que estás enamorado de Rick. Todos lo sabemos.

-Vale… pero no se lo digas a nadie. Y menos a Martha o a Rick.

-Martha lo sabe. Y Rick…debería saberlo. Pero no le diré nada a él. Me gusta que me confíes tu secreto. Pero a Martha es absurdo ocultárselo.

Cuando entran en la habitación, Kate se tumba en la cama junto a Rick mientras Jenny le cuenta los avances. Martha le dice a Kate que no se preocupe, que su secreto está a salvo, y que nunca le dirá nada a Rick bajo ningún concepto.

-Si yo sé que no le gusto, Martha. Está enamorado de otra chica, de la cual no sé nada. Rick quiere alejarse de mí y tener una novia estable sin que yo esté de por medio.

-Discrepo, querida- Dice Martha. Pero no dice más, y el silencio se apodera de la habitación, y Kate se queda dormida medio abrazada a Rick.

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate se despierta y se sienta en el sillón. Martha y Jenny no están, supone que porque, ahora que sabían la verdad, querían darla intimidad. Pero Kate ha vaciado sus sentimientos hacia Rick durante todos ésos días, y actualmente no le queda nada más que decir que no haya dicho antes, así que le mira en silencio, como si quisiese aprenderse sus rasgos centímetro a centímetro. Su rostro, sereno, no ha sido afeitado en varios días, por lo que la barba incipiente es la protagonista. Su pelo, siempre alborotado, tiene un aspecto aún más descuidado, dejando ver su verdadero aspecto y no el estudiado peinado que tanto les gusta a las nenas. Sin embargo, está más guapo que nunca, aun sin su sonrisa irónica.

Y de pronto, los párpados de Rick se abren ante la mirada atenta de Kate, y los ojos de Rick se mueven por la habitación con el ceño fruncido, buscando algo. Kate se levanta del sillón para ponerse frente a él, y cuando los ojos de él la encuentran, su ceño se relaja, y en su rostro aturdido se dibuja una leve sonrisa mientras intenta articular una palabra en su boca seca y resentida por una semana de silencio. La voz ronca de Rick resuena como música en los oídos de ella.

-Kate. Eres tú.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Rick! ¡Rick! – grita Kate mientras le abraza y le besuquea la cara.

-Kate… - responde él, con voz cansada, mientras las lágrimas caen por su cara- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Una semana… -dice a sus espaldas Martha, con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras corre a abrazar a su hijo –Te saltaste un semáforo y un coche se te llevó por delante. Casi no lo cuentas, insensato.

-Madre, regáñame por ser tan estúpido luego, por favor. Solo recuerdo que perdí el control de la moto y bueno…- dice Rick, sonriendo de pronto, apartando la vista con timidez de Kate– lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme aquí.

De pronto, Kate cae en la cuenta de que es posible que Rick recuerde absolutamente todos los besos, confesiones y declaraciones de esos últimos días. Siente como la sangre se va de su rostro, dejando su tez morena de un color cercano a la gama de grises. Lentamente, se sienta en la butaca.

-Kate, ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida de repente – Susurra Rick, con mirada preocupada, intentando sentarse en la cama. Martha le agarra para impedírselo.

-Faltaba más, te acabas de despertar de un coma inducido y la que preocupa soy yo – Responde con un hilo de voz Kate.

-Hija, ve a las máquinas y cógeme un café, por favor – dice Martha, mirando a Kate, diciéndole con la mirada que le dejase un momento a solas con Rick.

-Claro que sí. – Dice Kate, levantándose del sillón y dándole las gracias en silencio a Martha.

Kate sale corriendo por el pasillo para poder escuchar la mayor parte de la conversación, coge un café con leche para Martha, y vuelve con pasos rápidos hasta la puerta de la habitación. Martha aún está en silencio, así que respira tranquila por no haberse perdido nada.

-Hijo mío… has apartado la vista cuando nos has dicho lo que recordabas… ¿Pasa algo?

-Es que he tenido un sueño muy agradable… he soñado que la chica que me gusta se me declaraba, y me besaba, y… bueno, me ha dado vergüenza.

-¿Por qué? ¿No puede saberlo Kate o que? Es tu mejor amiga.

-Mamá, no te hagas la tonta. Sabes perfectamente por qué no puedo contárselo a Kate.

En la habitación el silencio se vuelve el protagonista. Kate deduce que están gesticulando o algo así, porque instantes después Martha vuelve a hablar.

-Pero en algún momento tendrá…esa chica… que saber que la amas como me dices.

-O no. Yo no soy suficiente para ella. No le gusto. Es tan guapa, tan inteligente… y yo tan… Richard Castle.

Kate, detrás de la puerta, piensa "Ósea, igual que yo con él. Enamorada de un chico que es inalcanzable"

-¿Y si ella está pensando en ese momento lo mismo que tú? – La respuesta de Martha hace que Kate pegue un respingo. "¿Será una señal?", se dice Kate mientras se frota la cara para darle más color, preparada para entrar en la habitación.

-Eso no es así. K…esa chica nunca se fijaría en mí. Estoy en la friendzone.

Kate espera unos segundos después de que acabe la conversación, respira hondo un par de veces para parecer estar normal, y entra en la habitación. Rick la mira con cara de miedo.

-K…Kate. No sabía que ya estabas ahí.

-Sí, bueno, es que las máquinas están aquí al lado, pero vamos, que había muchísima cola. ¿De qué estábamos hablando? – Dice Kate, fingiendo naturalidad.

-No sé – Responde Rick, riéndose, más tranquilo, pensando que no le ha oído- ¿Qué novedades ha habido por aquí?

-Bueno, chicos, tendréis mucho que hablar- Dice Martha, levantándose de la butaca – Llevo muchos días sin descansar apenas, hijo mío. Me voy a marchar a dormir un rato, y vuelvo ésta noche para que no estés solo, y que Kate pueda descansar e ir por fin a clase. Subiré a decirle a Jenny y a Kevin, que seguramente esté con ella, que bajen a veros en un par de horas.

Martha se levanta y se pone el abrigo, y Kate se levanta con ella y le da un abrazo.

-Gracias por quitarme la duda, Martha- susurra casi imperceptiblemente Kate.

-He hecho mucho más que eso, aunque tú no lo veas – Responde enigmáticamente Martha, dejando a Kate extrañada.

-No si… no tengo tanto que contar. – Dice Kate, una vez que Martha ha salido de la habitación.

-Pues menos tendré que contar yo ¿No? – Responde Rick, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Pero qué te voy a contar, si no he ido ni a clase! –Dice Kate, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Espera, espera… ¿Cómo que no has ido a clase? – Rick se sienta en la cama y la mira con intriga.

-Pues claro que no he ido, ¿Qué te crees, que iba a estar allí estando tú aquí?

-Kate…te habrás metido en una buena movida por mi culpa…

-Ah no, no te preocupes, Roy me cubre las espaldas.

-¿Roy? ¿El profesor Montgomery? ¿MI TUTOR? – Dice Rick, subiendo el tono de voz, sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

-¡Si, Roy Montgomery! – Exclama Kate, riéndose – Resulta que mi padre, mi madre y él eran amigos de la juventud, e incluso estuvo en el funeral de mi madre.

-Nunca olvidaré las palabras que dijiste aquel día – Responde Rick, mirándola a los ojos.

-Parece ser que nadie lo va a hacer, salvo yo. Tú eras muy pequeño para acordarte…

-Puede ser… pero me acuerdo. Conmoviste a todos los presentes. Desde ése día siempre me has gustado – La mirada de sorpresa de Kate hace rectificar a Rick – Bueno, que siempre me has gustado como persona. Que eres buena persona.

-Ya, ya, me imagino – Dice Kate, bajando la mirada para disimular la decepción tras la respuesta de Rick.

-Y bueno, Jenny nos ha dicho hoy a tu madre y a mí que quiere curarse. Que va a luchar por fin por superar lo de mi madre.

-Joder, menos mal que no había novedades – Dice Rick, soltando una carcajada.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me he dado cuenta de que pasaba nada más que no fuesen los días para poder hablar contigo. No puedo dejar de pensar en que si no hubiésemos discutido…

-No, Kate, tienes toda la razón. No te he dado todas las explicaciones que mereces, y tampoco te he dicho el por qué

Rick coge de las manos a Kate y se tumba de lado, tirando de su brazo para que ella se tumbe mirándole a él, como acostumbraban. Pero la proximidad de sus labios hace que ambos sientan como se enrojecen sus rostros y su respiración se acelere. Pero no se mueven, ni avanzan ni se retiran, quizá por miedo a las consecuencias de lo primero y a las preguntas del otro si hace lo segundo.

-A ver, pequeña – comienza Rick, acariciándole el pelo con dulzura, haciendo que mil mariposas estallen en su estómago – Estoy enamorado de alguien, pero si no te cuento quien es no es porque quiera alejarme de ti. Es porque es una chica…que ambos conocemos desde siempre, y nunca he sentido algo tan fuerte como esto. Y no quiero que sepas quien es porque… es algo muy nuevo para mí, y es un amor imposible, y quiero olvidarla.

-Rick, cualquier mujer te querría en su vida. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, sin ir más lejos – Dice Kate, intentando dar pie a preguntas.

-Ya Kate, pero no es lo mismo. Tú eres mi mejor amiga – En el tono de voz de Rick se nota un deje de resignación y tristeza, pero Kate está demasiado ocupada silenciando lo que su corazón le pide gritar como para analizar lo que el corazón de Rick está intentando decir.

-Rick, tengo que confesar que he dado gracias por no haber estado en la moto…- Kate abre la boca, tratando de aclarar que no lo dice en el mal sentido, pero Rick se adelanta.

-…porque eso hubiese significado que el casco bueno lo hubieses llevado tú.

En el rostro de Kate se dibujan los rasgos del pánico al descubrir que él recuerda lo que le ha dicho durante el coma. Rápidamente lo disimula lo suficiente como para que no sea evidente. Con un hilo de voz, Kate musita:

-¿Pero… pero eso como lo sabes?

-No sé por qué, pero sabía que ibas a decir eso. He tenido un deja-vu. ¿Habremos hablado de algo parecido antes?

En el rostro de Rick se ve el desconcierto por la reacción de Kate, por lo que trata de romper el hielo.

.MIO. – Dice Rick con la voz de Janice de FRIENDS - ¿a que me he convertido en el tío de "¿En qué piensan las mujeres?"?

-Jajajaja, idiota – responde Kate, visiblemente más relajada al ver que Rick no sabe que ella le dijo eso mientras no estaba consciente.

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonas? – la voz casi susurrada de Rick por la duda y el miedo se disimula tras su sonrisa de tierna inocencia.

-Pff…voy a tener que hacerlo. ¡Aunque solo sea para que no montes otro numerito como éste! ¡Que hay que ver lo que haces para que te perdone! – Bromea Kate, lanzándole una mirada retadora.

-Haría lo que hiciese falta para que nunca te fueses de mi vida. – Dice Rick muy serio y abrazándola por la cintura para acercarla más a él.

Los ojos de ambos intentan hablar sin palabras, pero antes de que el otro lea lo que pone en ellos, el temor a las consecuencias hacen que Kate se separe con cierta brusquedad y se siente a los pies de la cama y que Rick mire hacia otro lado. En ese instante, muy oportunamente, aparece Jenny agarrada del brazo de Kevin.

-¡Ya estás despierto! – Exclama Jenny mientras salta sobre Rick.

-Hola terremoto – Sonríe Rick, aliviado por eliminar el silencio incómodo por lo ocurrido con Kate.

-Menuda siesta, macho. – Dice a viva voz Jenny.

-Es que tu hermana me patea los higadillos cuando duermo con ella – Continúa hablando Rick, sonriéndole con un deje de provocación a Kate.

-¡Ja! La próxima vez que empieces a hablar en sueños y me despiertes sí que te voy a patear. – Dice Kate, fingiéndose ofendida para continuar con la broma.

-Bueno, traigo novedades… - Dice Jenny, mirando repentinamente al suelo. Coge la mano de Kevin y le mira a los ojos, queriendo coger fuerzas – Kevin y yo…somos novios.

-¡GUAU! –Dice Rick, riéndose - ¡Menudo despertar tan lleno de novedades me estáis dando!

-Me alegro mucho por los dos, ¡Ya era hora! Que se notaba que os gustabais…

Jenny arquea las cejas por la ironía de la frase de su hermana, teniendo en cuenta que en la cama está su amado no confeso. Kevin mira al suelo, como si en los baldosines estuviese escrita la más apasionante de las historias.

-Kate. – Dice de pronto Jenny - ¿Podríais salir Kevin y tú? Quiero hablar a solas con Rick.

-Por supuesto – dice Kate, lanzándole un gesto de advertencia para que no diga nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia Rick.

Kate y Kevin salen de la habitación, y se sientan en las sillas de la sala de espera, que se encuentran junto a la máquna de café. Kevin no despega la vista del suelo

-¿Seguro que os parece bien? – Pregunta Kevin, sin despegar sus ojos de las juntas de las baldosas.

-Eh – Kate le llama la atención mientras le coge de la barbilla y poniendo en contacto sus ojos con los del niño – Me parece más que bien. Has hecho más por mi hermana que nadie. Has conseguido que quiera rehacer su vida, que quiera curarse. Ya solo por eso, siempre te estaremos eternamente agradecidos en ésta familia.

-Gracias – las lágrimas de Kevin empiezan a brotar de sus ojos – temía que nos separaseis. Tú dices que yo he hecho mucho por ella, pero ella me ha ayudado mucho más a mí.

Un silencio cómodo y tranquilo se adueña de ellos, que se ve roto varios minutos después, cuando Jenny sale a avisarles de que pueden volver, y en ese mismo instante Javier y Lanie aparecen por la puerta del ascensor.

-¡Kate! ¿Ya está despierto? ¿Está bien? ¿Hay secuelas? – Lanie suelta la mano de Javi y sale corriendo hacia ella.

-Ve a comprobarlo tú misma. –Dice Kate con una sonrisa

-Ho… hola – Dice Kevin, alargándole la mano a Javier – Soy Kevin Ryan, el novio de Jenny.

-Que pasa, brother – Dice Javi con una sonrisa mientras agita con fuerza la mano de Kevin – Soy Javier Espósito, amigo de Kate y Rick, y novio de ella, que es Lanie.

-¿Eres el famoso Kevin de quien tanto habla la pequeña terremoto? – Dice Lanie mientras le da un abrazo maternal – Soy Lanie, amiga de todo Dios, y novia de éste- Añade, señalando a Javi.

-Bueno, vamos a volver a entrar, anda. Que Mr Castle estará deseando daros un abrazo.

Al entrar en la habitación, Kate coge del brazo a su hermana y la saca de la habitación, aprovechando el despiste de Rick por la visita de sus amigos.

-Jennifer Beckett. ¿Qué le has dicho? Espero que no le hayas dicho que yo… - El tono de voz de Kate es de notable enfado

-Que no, pesada. Debería haberlo hecho para que os dejaseis de tonterías, pero no. Le quería hablar sobre mi voluntad de curarme, consejos para mi relación con Kevin, y lo que he hablado con Martha esta mañana, que ya va siendo hora de que la trate como mi madre postiza, como tú.

-Jenny… - Kate la abraza con cariño – Eso te honra mucho como persona. Me alegro tanto de que quieras rehacer tu vida…

-Gracias, Katy.

-Pero Jenny… asume que yo a Rick no le gusto. ¿No ves que es RICK? Yo soy una novata, tan fea y desagradable que nadie quiere estar con ella. Y él es… bueno, el ligón del insti, que te voy a contar.

-Me voy a callar, pero simplemente te digo que discrepo en eso de que no le gustas. Y las cosas no son como parecen a veces.

-Tu sabes algo que yo no sé…. ¿verdad?

-Pues sí, pero no voy a decirte nada. Esto no me incumbe.

-Dime lo que sabes. ¿Qué me ocultas?

-No te lo voy a decir. Tienes que descubrir las cosas por ti misma. ¿No quieres ser detective de policía? Pues eso.

-Eres muy mala

-No, soy lo mejor – Jenny se ríe mientras coge la mano de su hermana y tira de ella hacia la habitación.

El resto de la tarde transcurre sin mayores incidentes, Javi y Kevin hablan animadamente sobre un grupo de música completamente desconocido, mientras Rick y Lanie hablan sobre las novedades en la vida de ella. Rick le hace un hueco a Kate en la cama para que esté cómoda y se pueda tumbar, y ella aprovecha para cerrar unos instantes los ojos para relajarse y reflexionar un rato sobre ella, sobre Rick, y sobre el misterio que se respira en el aire desde esa misma mañana. Pero sin darse cuenta se queda profundamente dormida, y cuando despierta, al otro lado de la ventana está oscurecido, todos se han ido, y Martha, que habrá llegado mientras ella dormía, ahora duerme en la butaca de la habitación.

Kate mira la hora en su reloj de pulsera, y ve que marcan las 5 de la madrugada. Se gira en la cama y ve que Rick está con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo.

-¿Rick? ¿Qué haces despierto? – susurra Kate, haciendo que él se sobresalte

-¿Te he despertado? – Responde Rick muy serio – Lo siento muchísimo.

-No, no te preocupes – Sonríe ella mientras le da un lento y tierno beso en su mejilla, tibia.

-Ah, vale, es que… te he arropado hace unos minutos y … - Dice él, mucho más relajado.

Pero lo que Rick oculta es que en realidad hace unos minutos la ha besado mientras dormía y la ha estado hablando, confesándole su amor, en un bello paralelismo con lo que ella había estado haciendo durante la semana, aun sin saber ninguno de los dos lo ocurrido con certeza. Rick recuerda lo que la ha dicho, mientras ambos se quedan en silencio, sin saber qué decirse, ya que lo importante lo tienen oculto como un celoso secreto en su corazón, pidiendo salir.

"Kate, lo que antes no he podido decirte es que he soñado durante el coma que tú me querías, que me decías todo tipo de cosas bellísimas, que jamás podría aspirar a que me dijeses fuera del reino de Morfeo. Aunque suene horrible, ojalá pudiese dormir eternamente para poder vivir mi amor junto a ti para siempre. La dura realidad es que puedo tener a muchas chicas, menos a la que amo con locura. Que dormir a tu lado es un regalo. Que poder abrazarte y hundir mi nariz entre tu cabello con olor a cerezas es un lujo que nunca voy a olvidar. Que ningún hombre está a la altura de la musa que eres, Kate. Eres una diosa. Mi diosa. Y ojalá también fueses mía"

Kate saca de sus pensamientos a Rick, zarandeándole ligeramente.

-Rick, que te estoy hablando – Dice Kate, ligeramente molesta.

-Perdona, me he quedado empanado- Responde él. -¿Qué decías?

-Que cómo es que estás despierto.

-Pues que tras una semana durmiendo, mis ciclos internos está hechos mierda. Me ha dicho el médico que pueden pasar varios días antes de que pueda dormir la noche del tirón.

-Vaya por Dios… -susurra Kate, mientras le acaricia con ternura el pelo – Rick…te he echado de menos. Y he pasado mucho miedo.

-¿Por qué dices que me has echado de menos?

-Porque creí que te perdía – Kate le abraza, poniéndose de lado y poniendo su pierna doblada sobre él, y su mano sobre su pecho. Un sollozo silencioso sale de su pecho, y siente como los brazos de Rick rodean su torso, y la mecen suavemente.

-Ya, Kate… ya estoy aquí… - Rick la abraza más fuerte, sin querer soltarla nunca – Si te importo la mitad que me importas a mí, lo habrás pasado fatal. Lo siento, tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora con la moto. Y compraré un casco en condiciones para no tenerme que poner nunca más el que usaba cuando tú vienes conmigo.

-Eso espero – Dice Kate entre pucheros – Me haces sentir una niña pequeña, siempre llorando en tus brazos.

-Pues claro que sí.- Rick separa a Kate de su pecho, dejando sus caras separadas por unos centímetros, apenas lo suficiente para enfocar el rostro del otro – Eh, Kate.

-S…si – Dice Kate, abrumada por el olor a menta fresca del aliento de Rick, deseando irrefrenablemente besarle

-No eres una niña pequeña. Eres mi niña.-Rick hace un pequeño parón para coger aliento, y de paso armarse de valor y continúa en un susurro ahogado- Eres la niña de mis ojos.

En el rostro de Kate se dibuja una sonrisa tímida, sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir Rick.

-Rick…eso ha sido… muy bonito - Kate apenas puede hablar por la emoción que recorre su pecho, robándole el aire.- Nunca me habías dicho algo así.

-Bueno… tampoco yo soy el de antes. Éste accidente me ha hecho darme cuenta de que tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, y decirte más a menudo lo que pienso. Mira, está amaneciendo ya. ¿Qué hora es?

-El reloj marca las 7:30

-Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando a….hablando contigo – Dice Rick, esperando que Kate no se dé cuenta de que el final de la frase no era ése, sino "a tu lado"

Kate se da la vuelta y deja que Rick le haga la cucharita, para mirar ambos hacia la ventana, y en un silencio, ven como el cielo se va haciendo más y más claro y como el rojo intenso del horizonte va suavizándose pasando por toda la gama de rojizos y anaranjados. En ese momento, Rick comienza a susurrar muy cerca del oído de Kate una canción, lo que hace que a Kate se le pongan los pelos de la nuca de punta por su aliento contra él. La voz dulce y melodiosa de Rick la envuelve como una manta.

"_The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me_

_there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_the touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever i fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

-Eso es…

-When you say nothing at all, de Ronan Keating. De la banda sonora de Nothing Hill. Sé que te encanta esa canción.

Kate se queda en silencio durante unos instantes, acabando de ver el amanecer, aprovechando así para estar de espaldas a él para poder quitarse la sonrisa idiota y el sonrojo tan evidente que tiene en ese momento. Cuando nota que el calor de su rostro se ha retirado y puede disimular la sonrisa, se da la vuelta para mirar a Rick, dejando su cara tan cerca como estaba antes.

-Guau… Tú también eres muy especial para mí Rick. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti a mi lado. Es como que… sin ti no estoy completa. Eres uno más de mis órganos, sin ti me muero.

Rick lame sus labios secos, y Kate siente un deseo irrefrenable de besarle. Lentamente, se acerca a él, salvando cada centímetro que les separa, y deja que sus emociones la conduzcan irracionalmente hacia él. Rick la mira fijamente, con intensidad, haciéndola sentir con una cómoda desnudez completamente desconocida para ella. Cierra los ojos, salvando unos cuantos centímetros más. Y cuando siente el aliento de Rick más cerca que nunca, y su calor y el olor personal de Rick la envuelven, una voz suena a sus espaldas, haciendo que ambos se sobresalten con culpabilidad.

-Buenos días Rick. ¿Preparado para desayunar? – La enfermera entra con una bandeja- Si ves que te sienta mal, avísanos y te traemos otra cosa.

-G…gracias. –Rick sonríe visiblemente avergonzado.

Cuando la enfermera se va, Kate se levanta sin mirarle, y entre tartamudeos, le dice que va a desayunar a la cafetería.

-Eh Kate. ¡Lo siento!

-No, lo siento yo. Tú amas a una chica y yo casi meto la pata. Ha sido el sueño, o la emoción de volver a tenerte conmigo y que no estés en inconsciente. No se volverá a repetir, lo prometo. –Y antes de que Rick tenga tiempo de responder, sale corriendo por la puerta, dejándole con el corazón roto y con sus sentimientos heridos

"No sé por qué te haces ilusiones, Rick. Ya la has oído, no te quiere, ha sido solo una confusión"

Kate corre hacia el ascensor como si fuese perseguida por un ser abominable, tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas, que luchan por salir. Pero cuando entra en el ascensor, aprovecha la tranquilidad del hospital a esas horas de la mañana para permitirse llorar unos instantes antes de que el ascensor llegue a la planta 0. En la cafetería pide un desayuno abundante, con el fin de retrasar su regreso a la habitación.

Al salir Kate por la puerta, Rick se queda muy abochornado por lo ocurrido, y cuando se va a incorporar para coger la mesa, Martha, que parecía profundamente dormida, abre los ojos de un golpe y se levanta para acercarle la mesa con una sonrisa.

-Mamá… no habrás…

-Sí, lo he oído todo. Sí, he visto vuestro casi- beso. No, no ha sido un error.

-Sí ha sido un error, ya has visto como se ha puesto – Dice Rick, hundiendo la cucharilla en la compota de melocotón y llevándoselo a la boca.

-¿Has pensado que a lo mejor su reacción ha sido porque has insistido tanto en que estás enamorado de una chica, que ella piensa que no tiene ninguna posibilidad?

-No, ha sido porque no quiere nada conmigo. Somos amigos, y ya.

-Si mirases las señales que te manda desde un punto de vista neutral, en lugar de analizarlas partiendo de la base de que no te ama, a lo mejor te llevabas una sorpresa.

-¿Ella te ha dicho algo? – Dice Rick, soltando migas de la galleta que está masticando.

-¿Te gustaría que yo respondiese a eso si me lo preguntase ella?

-No… pero ¿Eso significa que ella te ha dicho algo?

-No, solo significa que mires bien qué preguntas, hombrecito. Anda, hazme caso. Abre los ojos a las señales que ella te manda. Que a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa.

-O no.

-O no. – Repite Martha con una sonrisa. – Y ahora acábate el desayuno.

Tras una semana más de ingreso para controlar complicaciones, Rick es dado de alta en el hospital. En todo ese tiempo, Kate le hizo un par de visitas, pero usando la excusa de que tenía que compensar la semana de ausencia, pero aun cuando iba, se la notaba avergonzada y ausente. La tarde de su regreso a casa, Kate ni siquiera va a acompañarle.

-Mamá, te lo dije – Dice Rick, mientras se viste con su ropa habitual y se dirige al baño para afeitarse. – La he asustado y ya no viene a verme.

-¿Has pensado que no todo es culpa tuya? Estoy segura de que hay otra razón para que esté así. No todo gira alrededor tuyo, hijo mío.

-Bueno, sí, pero….

-Pero nada. Deja de darle vueltas, y cuando llegues a casa hablas con ella. Que ayer me dijo que la avisase cuando llegásemos, aunque te diesen el alta muy tarde.

Ya en el taxi de vuelta a casa, Rick sigue serio y pensativo. Martha ve por el rabillo de ojo como su hijo mira de forma melancólica ver pasar los almendros en flor de los costados de la calle, bajo la escasa luz del atardecer, absorto con la música que sale de sus cascos, donde la madre reconoce una canción lenta y triste sobre amor dramático. "Menudo cliché", piensa ella, mientras saca con disimulo el móvil del bolso y manda un mensaje a Kate avisándola de que en breves estarán en casa.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, Rick se baja del taxi con mirada lacónica y ausente. Martha con una sonrisa, gira la llave lentamente, y cuando entran…

-¡SOOORPREEESAAA!- Gritan a coro Kate, Lanie, Espo, Jenny y Kevin.

-Joder, que susto… - Dice Rick, sinceramente sorprendido por el recibimiento.

-Mira, mira, hay tarta, refrescos, y aunque yo voy a hacer como que no lo sé, varias botellas de vodka y de ron. – Dice Martha, riéndose – Celebrad el cumpleaños a gusto. Yo me voy a dormir a casa de tus tíos. Por favor, sed responsables, y que no beban Kevin y Jenny, que son muy pequeños. Un besito, hijo.

-A...adios mamá – Dice Rick, devolviéndole el beso a su madre, y viendo cómo se cierra la puerta de la entrada. Tras unos segundos, se da la vuelta con una sonrisa.-Bueno, ¡QUE EMPIECE LA JUERGA!

Sin mediar una palabra más, Espo le da al play a la lista de reproducción que ha configurado en el portátil de Rick, mientras todos se abalanzan sobre la mesa donde está la bebida. Tras haberse bebido todos una copa resultado de las combinaciones más arriesgadas con los refrescos y las dos opciones de alcohol, excepto Jenny y Kevin que se conforman con unos cocktails sin alcohol improvisados por Lanie, todos entran en la pista de baile improvisada que han preparado apartando la mesa de comedor, los dos sofás y la mesa baja de té que hay frente a la televisión, de tal manera que hay sitio de sobra para que bailen todos a la vez sin estar incómodos, mientras la música suena a todo volumen. El reloj marca las 3:47 de la madrugada, cuando Rick, aprovechando que Kate ha salido a rellenar su copa, y que todos están ocupados dándolo todo con la música, abraza por la espalda a Kate y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ella no se resiste, pero se ve notablemente incómoda.

-Kate, ¿Te pasa algo? Llevas muchos días rara conmigo… - Susurra Rick al oído de Kate.

-Me sigo sintiendo avergonzada, lo que pasó en el hospital fue culpa mía. Perdóname. –Susurra Kate, mirándole a los ojos.

-No, no, fue culpa mía, fui yo el que se acer… - Rick se calla antes de reconocer que él deseaba besarla – bueno, que no tienes nada por lo que pedirme perdón, y mucho menos para sentirte avergonzada. Fue culpa mía.

-Bueno, vamos de dejar de autoculparnos, olvidemos el tema y ya está. He estado una semana sin ti, no quiero poder tenerte y no aprovecharlo.

-Eso es muy bonito…y muy cierto. ¿Me concedes éste baile, princesa? Me has estado evitando toda la noche– Dice Rick con su sonrisa más seductora, ofreciéndole la mano a Kate como invitación. "Wake me up" de Avicii suena a todo volumen a través de los amplificadores del salón, que muy hábilmente Javi ha conectado al ordenador para poder disfrutar de la música en su máximo esplendor.

-Por supuesto – Dice Kate, cogiéndole de la mano y sintiendo como Rick tira de ella haciéndola casi tropezar con sus propios pies y tirar la copa que tiene en una mano.

Rick suelta su mano para que ambos puedan bailar con mayor libertad, y observa a Kate bailando mientras él disimula moviendo ligeramente los pies. Lleva puesto un vestido de color azul marino veraniego ajustado al pecho pero con una falda de vuelo que comienza a la altura del ombligo, una rebeca de punto y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta adornada con un lazo. Su maquillaje sencillo hace que resalte aún más su rostro de facciones dulces y relajadas. Sus ojos están cerrados y una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca mientras se mueve al ritmo de la música. Rick se sonríe mientras la admira como si de una maravilla de la naturaleza fuese, apreciando cada pequeño detalle: La falda de su vestido ondeando ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, sus pies moviéndose tímidamente pero con gracia sobre el parquet, sus dientes blancos que asoman ligeramente cuando sonríe . Al sentir como Jenny le mira desde el otro lado del salón con la ceja levantada, Rick comienza a bailar también, pero no puede evitar echar un vistazo a Kate de vez en cuando.

La canción acaba y todos salen de la pista de baile en busca de una bebida para refrescarse, y Lanie, a escondidas, para la lista de reproducción y pone una canción lenta, aprovechando que Kate y Rick son los únicos que siguen en la pista de baile. Comienza a sonar "In my veins", una de las canciones favoritas de Kate, y que Rick ama en secreto aunque nunca lo reconocería en público.

En cuanto los primeros acordes de la canción suenan, Kate abre los ojos sobresaltada, y mira durante un segundo a Rick , que está pateando el suelo con nerviosismo mientras mira de un lado a otro como si de un reloj se tratase.

"Voy a ir a hablar con la gente, éste momento no puede ser más incómodo" –Piensa Kate, mientras le dedica una tímida sonrisa de excusa a Rick y se da la vuelta sobre sus talones para ir hacia la mesa de las bebidas.

En ese momento, Kate siente como Rick la agarra por un brazo y tira con brusquedad de él, haciendo que su cuerpo gire 180 grados y quedándose muy cerca sus cuerpos. Durante unos segundos, el tiempo se para entre ellos dos, y cuando vuelve, él la rodea con seguridad la cintura con los brazos, y la aprieta contra él. Ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos, y de pronto, nada parece tan importante como mantener la mirada a aquellos ojos de zafiro. Sus cuerpos comienzan a moverse al ritmo de la música, al principio de forma torpe y atropellada, hasta que ambos encuentran un ritmo acompasado que seguir

A pesar de la fingida seguridad con la que Rick había cogido a Kate para bailar lento con ella, Kate siente como sus manos tiemblan sobre su espalda, y como evita mirarla a los ojos, y al poco rato Rick apoya su mejilla contra la suya, gracias a la altura extra de las sandalias de tacón de ella, lo que hace que sus respiraciones se cuelen en el oído del otro. Cada nota de la canción hace resonancia dentro de ellos como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase, y con los ojos cerrados, las notas fluyen a través de ellos y se transmiten en el lento vaivén de sus cuerpos.

La canción termina, y comienza a sonar nuevamente la lista de reproducción con música de discoteca, pero ninguno de ellos parece darse cuenta, y siguen abrazados moviéndose como dos hojas mecidas por el viento. Al llegar el primer estribillo de la siguiente canción, Kate despierta del especie de trance del que ambos eran presas, y sintiéndose incómoda, se suelta del cuello de Rick y va hacia la mesa para servirse un vaso de cocacola, pero están todas las botellas vacías.

-Chicos, voy a pasarme por la tienda de alimentación 24 horas para comprar cocacola. ¿Alguien me acompaña? –Rick hace el amago de responderla que él, pero ella necesita estar sola un rato para despejar su cabeza, así que sin esperar respuesta de nadie más se pone su chaqueta y sale apresuradamente de la casa.

La tienda se encuentra a unos 10 minutos cuesta arriba , así que Kate aprieta el paso para tratar de no tardar demasiado en volver a casa. El rocío nocturno le cala las medias y hace que comience a sentir frío en seguida, por lo que agradece enormemente cuando ve por fin el cartel luminoso al girar una manzana.

Entra apresuradamente en el local. Un señor de origen previsiblemente asiático sonríe mientras da las buenas noches. Kate se apresura a acercarse a la nevera para coger un par de botellas de cocacola, y cuando se acerca a pagar al mostrador, un rostro conocido aparece por la muerta. Es Tom Deming, uno de los chicos que le gustaban el año anterior, y que de la noche a la mañana comenzaron a pasar de ella.

-Buenas noches, Kate- Dice Tom mientras mira hacia todos los lados con aspecto asustado

-Hola – Responde con voz seca ella.

-Emmm… ¿No estará por aquí Rick no?

-Pues no, está en casa, estamos dando una fiesta y he venido a comprar bebidas para reponer.

-Menos mal…- Suspira para sí mismo Tom, relajando los hombros en señal de alivio. Kate percibe éste gesto y la curiosidad puede a su orgullo de mujer herida.

-¿Pero a ti que más te da donde esté o deje de estar Castle? - Dice Kate con tono enfadado, mientas él levanta una ceja con un gesto de incredulidad y sarcasmo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes lo que hizo tu novio el año pasado?

-Eh, eh… Rick es solo un amigo, no mi novio. –Sususura tratando de disimular el tono de decepcion de su voz– ¿Pero qué hizo, según tú?

-Pues tú me gustabas mucho y eso, pero tu "amiguito" – Dice Tom haciendo unas exageradas comillas con las manos – me cogió un día por banda y me dijo que o dejaba de quedar contigo y pasaba de ti o me iba a dar una paliza o algo peor.

-R…¿Rick amenazarte? Estás mintiendo – Dice Kate, con un hilo de voz, pero pretendiendo dar la imagen de estar muy segura.

-¡Vaya si no es cierto! Y no debí de ser el único, porque tiempo más tarde Josh, el compañero de clase de Rick me contó que le gustabas y que Rick le hizo lo mismo, y la siguiente vez que quedó contigo al llegar a casa se encontró con su puño contra su ceja.

Al escuchar lo último de dijo Deming, Kate se da cuenta de que Tom no sabría quién es Josh si no fuese cierto lo que dice. Y de pronto, todas las fichas del puzle comienzan a encajar: Por qué Josh la mandó a la mierda el día después de su cita y no quiso responder qué le había pasado para tener la cara amoratada, o por qué todos los chicos se alejaban de ella.

Kate sale corriendo de la tienda con las cocacolas en una bolsa de plástico, y baja corriendo las calles para volver hacia casa, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encienden por la ira. Al llegar frente a la casa de Rick, ve como él sale a la calle con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya estaba preocupado porque tardases tanto – Dice Rick, ignorante de lo que ocurre.

Al llegar Kate a su nivel, aplica lo aprendido sobre "cómo hacer daño a alguien sin hacerte daño tú mismo", y le da un puñetazo en la base de las costillas, haciendo que Rick se incline hacia delante quedándose sin aliento durante unos segundos.

-Has estado haciéndome creer durante años que era una persona que no merecía ser amada, aposta… ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer eso?– El tono de voz bajo y calmado de Kate, habiendo siendo precedido por un golpe físico tan violento, hace que Kate tenga un aspecto terrorífico y amenazador.

-Yo… lo siento. Solo quería lo mejor para ti. –Consigue decir Rick, recuperando poco a poco la respiración y la voz tras el golpe.

-¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Hacerme sentir completamente despreciable y sin valor es lo mejor para mí? – La voz gutural de la ira de Kate hace que Rick por primera vez en su vida sienta miedo de Kate, y no por Kate.

-Esos chicos no te merecían. Solo quería protegerte. – Responde Rick con un deje de miedo en la voz, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿PERO QUIÉN COÑO TE CREES QUE ERES TÚ PARA DECIDIR SOBRE MI VIDA Y BOICOTEARME MIS RELACIONES? – Grita por fin Kate, proyectando toda su ira. Un silencio sepulcral se apodera de la noche, haciendo que el eco de su voz resuene contra el acantilado. Rick respira hondo, y animado por el alcohol, abre las compuertas de la presa de sentimientos que ha estado ocultando.

-¿Que quién me creo que soy? PUES LA PERSONA QUE MÁS TE AMA EN EL MUNDO, KATE. Llevo años enamorado de ti, queriendo que seas mía, valorando cada detalle de ti como el tesoro que es. Y si he alejado a todos esos chicos de tu vida es porque no significabas para ellos ni la mitad de lo que realmente vales, no te apreciaban como el ser maravilloso que eres, eras solo una más de sus conquistas, una más en su lista. Y tu mereces a alguien que te ame al menos la mitad de lo que lo hago yo. Tú eres mi chica misteriosa. Por eso no podía decirte nada. Y por eso no debías sentirte culpable por lo ocurrido en el hospital el otro día, fui yo quien intentó besarte, no tú a mí. Y no me arrepiento. Sé que todo esto no es correspondido por ti, para ti yo solo soy tu amigo Rick, y nada más. Pero ya era hora de que supieses la verdad.

La ira de Kate es atajada de golpe tras el discurso de Rick,siendo sustituida por una oleada de nervios y emoción, y una enorme confusión sobre qué hacer en ese momento. ¿Seguir enfadada con él y echarle de su vida por haberle hecho eso? ¿Olvidarlo todo, abalanzarse sobre sus brazos y declararle que su amor es correspondido, y mucho? Kate se deja llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos, suelta la bolsa que contenía las botellas, y corre hacia su casa, dejando a Rick petrificado en la puerta de la suya, brotando de sus ojos azules dos lágrimas que hacían que en su iris se desarrollase una tormenta oceánica.

Rick se inclina para coger las botellas que ha tirado Kate y vuelve a entrar en casa, pero su rostro de haber visto un fantasma es percibido por todos los presentes en la fiesta. Nadie pregunta qué ha pasado, pero a ninguno de los asistentes se le pasa por alto que está la compra de Kate pero no ella. Rick deja la bolsa sobre la mesa del salón, y sin mediar palabra con nadie para despedirse, entra en su cuarto y se oye el pestillo de la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

En silencio y sin preguntar dado que no es necesario, Lanie y Javi comienzan a dejar el salón con la distribución original, mientras Jenny y Kevin recogen todas las bebidas y la comida. Con un susurro, Jenny le dice a Kevin que vayan a dormir a su casa, y Javi le dice a Lanie que dado que ambos están bebidos, va a llamar a un taxi y que duermen ambos en casa de él. En menos de media hora, la casa se queda vacía y silenciosa.

Rick al entrar en su cuarto, se quita la chaqueta con todos los músculos de su cuerpo entumecidos debido a su estado emocional: El corazón roto y vacío. Se deja caer en la cama como si fuese un yunque, y se queda mirando al techo en silencio, en shock, sin ni siquiera intentar dormir. Aun habiéndolo intentado, su cabeza no se lo iba a permitir, pues siente como un bombardeo de pensamientos y sentimientos demasiado agresivos como para dejar la cabeza relajada. Sin darse cuenta, ve como el techo se va iluminando poco a poco, amaneciendo un nuevo día, y ni aun así consigue salir de su estado de embotamiento. Las horas van pasando, y solo su estómago reclamando un ingreso urgente le hace darse cuenta del número ingente de horas que han pasado. El reloj de su mesilla de noche marca una hora cercana a las 5 de la tarde, y a través de la ventana, una manta de lluvia tapa cualquier visión más allá de la verja de la entrada.

Desbloquea el móvil con pereza, en el cual se ven varias notificaciones de mensajes, pero ninguno de ella. El primero de ellos, de Javi, diciéndole que si necesitaba hablar que le llamase fuese cual fuese la hora, el segundo de ellos de su madre, diciéndole que Lanie le había dicho que algo había pasado con Kate y que no volvería a casa hasta el día siguiente por desgracia, y un tercero de su compañía telefónica. Y entonces, asume que la ha perdido para siempre, y un grito desgarrador sale de su garganta al caerle las consecuencias de lo ocurrido la noche anterior sobre la cabeza como si de un cubo de agua fría se tratase.

Kate abre los ojos en su casa a primera hora de la tarde, como presa de aún del sueño. La resaca y todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior no la permiten pensar con claridad, así que se levanta de la cama y coge un ibuprofeno del botiquín, para al menos solucionar en parte una de las causas. A través de la puerta entreabierta de su hermana, ve a Kevin abrazando por la espalda a Jenny mientras ella sonríe en sueños. Con cuidado, vuelve a su cuarto para seguir durmiendo y permitir que la medicina haga efecto sin que aumente su jaqueca por pensar mientras tanto. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, el reloj marca las 7 de la tarde, y su cuerpo, ya libre de los grilletes de etanol, le pide dos necesidades básicas: Comida, y pensar acerca de qué hacer con su vida respecto a Rick.

Una vez cubierta la primera necesidad básica con un bocadillo improvisado con pan y una recopilación de diversas cosas inconexas de la nevera, Kate siente la necesidad de salir a la playa a pensar. Solo el mar embravecido, a juego con su mente, podría ayudarla a tomar una decisión, y no puede esperar ni un segundo más. Sin quitarse el camisón de verano que lleva, ni tan siquiera ponerse unos zapatos, sale a la calle. Al abrir la puerta y salir, la lluvia cala cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero eso es lo que menos la importa. Sus pies descalzos caminan despacio hacia la orilla del mar, y se sienta en un hueco de arena sin encharcar. La tormenta que se desarrolla en su corazón parece estar a juego con el clima y las olas picadas atacando con fuerza las rocas del acantilado, pero a medida que la lluvia va pasando de su fiereza inicial a una lluvia más lenta, sus sentimientos van colocándose en su balda correcta, y el embrollo de emociones inicial va dejando paso a una calma chicha que le hace ver las cosas en su estado más objetivo y puro. Como movida por una fuerza de la naturaleza independiente de ella, se levanta de un salto, con las ideas de pronto tan claras en la cabeza que le parece ridículo haber tardado ni un segundo en saber qué hacer.

Kate se levanta y camina alejándose del agua,hacia casa de Rick. Pero cuando está a unos cuantos metros, ve a Rick de pie al otro lado del cristal de la puerta trasera. Kate se queda parada, mirándole. Solo lleva una camiseta deportiva y unos bóxer, él tampoco ha salido en todo el día de casa, ni siquiera para correr como cada día. Por su rostro cansado parece más mayor de lo que es. Y sus ojos enrojecidos la miran con un infinito dolor en ellos.

Durante unos minutos, Kate y Rick se miran en silencio a los ojos, mientras la tormenta vuelve a comenzar y hace que Kate vuelva a ser mojada por la lluvia. Las lágrimas de ella comienzan a brotar en silencio , sin llanto, disimuladas entre el agua que empapa su cara. Sin palabras, ella le dice a través de su mirada lo mucho que siente lo ocurrido, y lo muchísimo que le ama. Él solo escucha con los oídos de su alma, sin poder creer que eso sea posible.

Por fin, él abre la puerta, y lentamente, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, comienza a caminar hacia ella, sin importarle tampoco el ir descalzo y medio desnudo en mitad de la lluvia. Al mismo tiempo, Kate comienza a caminar hacia él. Los pies de ambos comienzan a caminar sobre la arena, el uno hacia el otro. Pero eso no es suficiente, y sus corazones les piden ir más deprisa, por lo que comienzan a correr, cada vez más y más deprisa. Y cuando ya están muy cerca, paran de correr, y se quedan a un paso el uno del otro.

-Rick…siento lo ocurrido. –Kate avanza un paso minúsculo hacia Rick

-No, lo siento yo. Con ese afán de protegerte, olvidé lo más importante: Tus sentimientos- Rick avanza a su vez otro paso diminuto hacia ella. Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándose a los ojos.

Y por fin, ambos se conceden hacer lo que todo el mundo les pedía sin cesar, mirarse a los ojos y leer lo que tenían que decir. Y en el fondo de la pupila del otro, solo pueden ver tanto tiempo de amor no correspondido, el dolor… pero también la felicidad de tenerse el uno al otro.

-Te quiero – Dicen ambos al unísono. Y da igual quien ha salvado la distancia que les separaba, puede que Kate, ansiosa por darle la prueba física de sus sentimientos. Puede que Rick, al que su corazón le ardía por no poder secar esas gotas de agua y lágrimas de los labios de Kate.

O puede, que ambos, hambrientos el uno del otro, con la mecha de esos fuegos artificiales a punto de llegar a la pólvora que residen en sus corazones. Y cuando sus labios se encuentran por fin después de tan ansiada búsqueda, sobra la lluvia, sobra la playa, sobra el viento cortándoles por el frío. Solo existen dos corazones destinados a estar juntos unidos por un lazo de raso dorado.


End file.
